une aveuglante absence de lumière
by kigaloo
Summary: quand harry sombre, et que quelqu'un se découvre l'ame d'un sauveur quelque peut manipulateur... HPSS...COMPLÈTE..
1. abysse

·´)› hello a vous qui venez lire cette histoire...ceci est ma première fiction ‹(·

* * *

Pour parler de la fic :  
- tout est à jk rowling (sauf l'histoire héhé)  
- cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles yaoi alors homophobes, sauf si vs avez décider d'ouvrir vos esprits, passez votre chemin avant que je ne m'énerve!  
- rating: HPSS en couple principal, yen ora ptêtre d'autre mais moin importants...

voila! faites moi des reviews constructives (si vous voulez...).  
pour ceux qui ont déja luent les premier chap, sachez que g demandé à une de mes amie de corriger….Alors un grand merci à MATHILDE….

(¯·..· et bonne lecture ·..·´¯)

**

* * *

Chap1: Abysse**

Harry se traînait tête baissée à travers les couloirs, ne lançant que quelques regards furtifs aux autres élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage.  
Il accéléra sa marche vers la tour d'astronomie, son cœur battant la chamade.

Une fois les dernières marches gravies, il s'avança vers le rebord du balcon du dernier étage de la tour.  
Il soupira, regarda au loin la foret interdite toujours aussi sombre, les collines perdues dans la brume, et enfin, plus près, l'immense château de Poudlard qui l'entourait.

D'un sort, il s'infligea de nombreuses et profondes entailles.  
Il ferma les yeux, ouvrit ses bras, et s'élança dans le vide.  
Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'être arrêté, accompagné d'un effroyable silence.  
Alors qu'il était en chute libre, il se sentit brusquement stoppé.

En suspens, il essaya de comprendre, mais son esprit était trop embrumé.  
Il débuta une remontée progressive.  
Il ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.  
Une fois le sommet de la tour atteint, il sentit des mains l'agripper fermement, le serrer contre un corps de manière possessive, et enfin, le poser délicatement sur le sol.

Harry ne bougea, ni n'ouvrit les yeux pour autant ; il attendait de se vider de son sang, et que la mort le prenne d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Il sentit de longs doigts fins passer sur ses plaies qu'il s'était faites aux bras, puis sur son visage fatigué aux traits fins et au teint pâle.

Harry se laissait faire, il ne sentait plus la douleur physique, mais la peine à laquelle il essayait désespérément d'échapper réapparaissait dans son cœur comme un trou noir.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, et des larmes coulèrent de nouveau, se perdant entre ses lèvres.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'on lui parlait, mais les mots étaient incompréhensibles.  
Il ouvrit légèrement les paupières; il était exténué, et la faible lumière provenant du ciel grisâtre suffit à l'éblouir.  
Il plissa les yeux et distingua une silhouette à genoux auprès de lui.

Puis des détails apparurent, tout d'abord un regard inquiet, interrogateur avec une pointe de reproche.  
L'homme à ses cotés, parce que c'était un homme, portait les cheveux mi-longs, de couleur blond-chatain, relevés par quelques mèches grisonnantes, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme.  
Son visage aux traits tendres était pourtant marqué par le tranchant de la vie.

Harry avait les paupières grandes ouvertes à présent, fixant les yeux couleur chocolat et captivants de sont vis à vis.

* * *

à suivre… 


	2. paix?

**Chap2: paix ? **

Tout ce que put dire Harry d'une voix faible et rauque fut:  
"…mus…qués…tu ….féla…?"

De sa voix la plus douce, Rémus lui répondit:  
"C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander…"

Sur ces mots, il prit Harry dans ces bras et l'emmena jusqu'à ses appartements, en prenant soin de passer par des passages secrets pour que personne ne voie dans quel état se trouvait le survivant.  
Quand il se réveilla, Harry se trouvait allongé sur un grand lit beige; la nuit était tombée, et un feu généreux brûlait dans l'âtre.  
Il remarqua que les plaies sur son corps avaient en partie cicatrisées, mais les plus graves et importantes demeuraient toujours.

Chacun de ses mouvements lui étaient douloureux. Mais malgré tout il était calme ; il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé, le comment du pourquoi il était encore en vie.

La pièce était sobre et simple : deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, une grande bibliothèque bien garnie, et un grand lit à baldaquin beige et rouge. L'ensemble était très apaisant. Harry essaya de se lever mais après quelques pas hasardeux sur un tapis rouge et noir, il s'effondra, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

A ce moment-là, une porte s'ouvrit, et Rémus ce précipita vers Harry pour le recoucher. Il avait toujours ce même air inquiet. Harry ne dit rien, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre.

Rémus s'assit aux cotés de Harry, le fixa un instant droit dans les yeux, puis dit d'une voix qui se voulait sûre et un brin amusée:  
"Préviens-moi, Harry, la prochaine fois que tu t'entaille de la sorte.  
Le sort que tu as utilisé est très puissant, j'ai du aller demander a Snape une potion spéciale pour te guérir totalement ; d'ailleurs il devrait passer un peu plus tard."  
Il s'interrompit, le temps de prendre du chocolat dans sa table de nuit et de le donner à Harry, puis reprit, plus sérieusement:  
"Harry, pour le moment, je voudrais que tu m'explique pourquoi j'ai du te rattraper de justesse du haut de la tour d'astronomie…"  
Harry fixa un point droit devant lui, mais ne dit rien.

Rémus repris d'un ton affectueux et concerné:  
"Dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur Harry, je peux t'assurer que ça restera entre nous…"

Harry lui coupa alors la parole:  
"Tout ce que je veux …, c'est mourir, …être enfin tranquille et en paix."

Rémus eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ces paroles, mais laissa Harry continuer sur son élan.  
"Rémus, je ne supporte plus de vivre sous le seul prétexte que l'on s'est sacrifié pour moi.  
Je ne supporte plus que tout le monde sorcier attende de moi quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner. Je n'ai rien demandé, et je ne veux rien.  
Je ne suis qu'un pion, qu'une arme de tout juste 17 ans que l'on pense capable de miracles, et en qui on place des espoirs insupportables."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais au moment où il tenta de reprendre son récit, sa gorge se noua, et aucun son ne sortit.  
Lupin l'ayant remarqué, mais étant encore retourné par la triste vérité que son jeune ami venait d'évoquer, eut pour unique réaction de le prendre dans ses bras de manière réconfortante.

Harry fut surpris de cette réaction, s'attendant plus à un traditionnel discours moral sur l'espoir, mais au lieu de cela, il se tenait dans les bras de son presque parrain, et s'y sentait bien et en sécurité. Il s'y blotti un peu plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, quand un bruit suspect les ramena à la réalité. Ils se détachèrent de leur étreinte.

Severus Snape se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
"Hm, hm… Professeur Lupin…, dit-il d'une voix lente, pardonnez mon intrusion, mais je vous apporte la potion dont vous avez besoin."  
Harry rougi légèrement de la position dans laquelle Snape les avait trouvés. Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, au contraire, les fixa sur son professeur de potion.

Il essaya de se relever, mais ses blessures sur son abdomen se rappelèrent à lui, et il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il se retourna vers Lupin qui lui dit:  
"La potion analgésique ne doit plus faire effet, attends, je vais en chercher…"

Alors qu'il se levait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous restèrent immobiles.  
Severus et Rémus s'approchèrent de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur McGonagal.  
Rémus se retourna vers son lit, mais celui-ci était vide.  
Il regarda Severus dont le visage ne reflétait aucune expression.

* * *

A suivre


	3. explications

**Chap3 : explication**

« Rémus, Severus… »  
« Bonjour Minerva, salua Lupin, que me vaut ta visite, rien de grave j'espère? »  
« Non, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Albus voudrait juste te parler, c'est assez urgent je crois. (Elle tourna ses yeux vers Severus.) Je suis désolé, je vous interromps peut-être?... (Son regard était un rien malicieux.) »  
« Non, rien d'important, je ne faisais qu'apporter une potion à Lupin, répondit Severus d'un ton monochrome. »  
Rémus sembla réfléchir un instant, puis dit:  
« Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Snape, pourriez-vous finir de vérifier ma réserve de potions ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais prendre… »

Severus grogna un « Très bien, mais ne traînez pas! » et il lui lança un regard agacé : il savait qu'il devait rester avec Potter, le temps que Lupin revienne du bureau du directeur.  
Minerva et le loup-garou partirent ensemble.

Une fois la porte refermée, Severus annula le sort d'invisibilité qu'il avait momentanément posé sur le jeune Gryffondor. Il s'approcha du lit, mais celui-ci était toujours aussi vide.

« Potter, sortez de votre cachette maintenant! »  
Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Sur le lit, de larges taches pourpres attirèrent son attention. Il écouta le silence de la pièce, en quête d'un quelconque bruit qui trahirait la présence du jeune Potter; mais il semblait s'être purement et simplement évaporé.

Il scruta de nouveau la pièce, et remarqua des traces brillantes sur le sol, reflétant l'âtre de la cheminée.  
« Potter! Où êtes vous? »

C'est alors qu'en s'approchant des traces, il vit qu'elle avait des reflets vermeils. Elles partaient du lit et allaient jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Il les suivit et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul.  
Sous ses yeux, le jeune Gryffondor était effondré torse nu dans une mare de sang, son propre sang.

Il ne bougeait pas et sa respiration était presque inexistante. De larges plaies apparemment récentes entaillaient ses bras et son torse, où Severus remarqua d'autres plaies toutes aussi récentes, mais ayant été traitées avec un sort anti-hémorragie.

Severus s'approcha, mit un genou à terre ; sa robe traînant dans le sang, il saisit Harry, le cala dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'au lit.  
Il l'y déposa délicatement et l'examina : Harry avait le teint très pâle, et la peau anormalement fraîche. Le maître des potions pointa sa baguette en direction du cœur du gryffondor et lança un sort d'amplification ; c'est alors qu'un léger bruit sourd et rythmé se fit entendre. Mais celui-ci était à peine audible et ralentissait de plus en plus.

Severus savait qu'il jouait contre le temps, et ne pouvant laisser le gamin seul pour aller quérir de l'aide : la vie de Potter junior était donc entre ses mains. Il avait pleinement conscience que si Harry venait à mourir, ni Dumbledore, ni Rémus, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ne lui pardonnerait.

Non, pas à lui, le Mangemort secrètement repentit, dont peu de gens avait le privilège de connaître la condition d'espion au service de l'ordre.

Harry avait l'air si serein, mais aussi si faible…

Snape lui fit ingurgiter de nombreuses potions d'énergie, ayant aussi ensorcelé son cœur de telle sorte qu'il batte artificiellement à un rythme régulier et à la bonne vitesse.

Après de longs moments d'incertitude, le jeune homme se stabilisa enfin.  
Harry dormait désormais d'un profond sommeil réparateur.

« Je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec Lupin, et au plus vite…, songea Snape. »

Quand, quelque temps plus tard, Rémus fut de retour dans ses appartements, ce fut le silence qui l'accueillit, si bien qu'il se demandait si ses deux 'invités' ne s'étaient pas tout bonnement entretués…

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait silencieusement, et appréhendait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver ; il remarqua qu'une main dépassait d'un des fauteuils trônant devant la cheminée. Main dont il ne put identifier le propriétaire, étant donné que le fauteuil que celui-ci occupait lui tournait le dos.  
Il s'arrêta net, scrutant le fond de la pièce vers son lit, et remarqua une masse confortablement emmitouflée dans ses couettes : il en déduit que cette chose était Harry, imaginant très mal le strict et froid professeur des potions se prélasser dans son lit.

Rémus contourna le fauteuil et fit face à un maître des potions paisiblement endormit au coin du feu. Il avançait sa main en direction de l'épaule de l'homme pour le réveiller quand son poignet fut subitement saisi juste avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toucher l'homme.

« Pourriez-vous me lâcher le poignet Snape, je vous en saurais gré, dit Remus d'un ton calme et posé. »

Severus obéit immédiatement. Puis il murmura sur un ton de reproche :  
« À me réveiller de la sorte j'aurais pu vous tuer Lupin… ».  
Il plongea dans ses yeux avec le regard le plus froid dont il était capable et continua :  
« Comprenez que lorsque vous avez un passé de Mangemort et que vous êtes espion de la Lumière, vos sens sont en alerte constante. »

Remus, toujours égal à lui-même, répondit :  
« Si vous y tenez, je m'en souviendrais, mais pour le moment, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment va Harry… »

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers le lit, suivi de près par Remus.

« Et bien…Je l'ai physiquement guéri, mais il a de plus profondes blessures issues de son esprit. Sachez aussi que Potter à de fortes tendances suicidaires, et si je n'avais pas été là, eh bien, la lignée des Potter aurait définitivement disparu pendant que vous étiez chez notre très cher directeur…. »

Remus l'interrompit :  
« Hein?... Comment ça ? Il allait pourtant bien quand je vous ai quitté, que s'est-il passé?... Ne me dites pas qu'il a recommencé alors que nous allions enfin venir à bout des blessures les plus profondes! »

Il fit une pause, puis renchérit dans un souffle désespéré et la voix tremblante « Non, pas encore! » et s'effondra sur une chaise.

Snape fronça les sourcils :  
« Comment ça 'recommencer', 'encore'?…Vous voulez dire que ses précédentes plaies étaient dues à une autre tentative… ? »  
Son ton était dur et tenait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

Il y eu une courte pause où chacun assimilait la situation, et cherchait des explications ; puis Rémus repris d'une voix de moins en moins sure :  
« Que c'est il passé exactement ? »  
Severus lui raconta ce qui était arrivé durant son absence, et ce récit fut suivi d'un autre long silence, accompagné de la mine déconfite de Rémus, qui se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

Severus ayant quelques précisions à demander, brisa le silence :  
« Lupin, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir directement conduit à Pompom (Pomfresh)? Parce que je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas fait la grâce de mettre fin à ses jours dans vos appartements, du moins, pas la première fois… »

* * *

A suivre…  
en espérant que ça vous ait plu….


	4. explicationsuite

**Chap4 : explication (suite)**

Remus répondit :  
« A vrai dire, je l'ai rattrapé alors qu'il sautait de la tour d'astronomie, après s'être lancé un sort puissant pour s'automutiler ; je voulais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer sur ses actes, et faire en sorte que toute l'école ne soit pas au courant de…..de ce qu'il tentait de faire…. »

Severus ne put en entendre d'avantage :  
« Se suicider Lupin ! Ce n'est pas rien : vous auriez dû avertir Dumbledore, l'avez-vous au moins fait quand vous êtes allé le voir ? »

Remus sembla hésiter :  
« Eh bien non, pas encore… »  
Il semblait porter le monde sur ses épaules.  
« Quand je suis monté voir Albus, je n'ai trouvé ni le courage ni les mots pour lui en parler … »

Severus le coupa encore une fois :  
« Lupin ! Ouvrez les yeux, Potter aura un jour ou l'autre à s'expliquer, ou bien nous l'enterrerons, il a besoin d'aide ! Alors, dés son réveil, vous lui parlerez, et ensuite, vous irez voir Albus, pendant que j'empêcherai votre protégé de refaire une erreur. »

Lupin ne put qu'acquiescer.

Harry, qui dormait comme une souche malgré les deux hommes qui se querellaient à son chevet, s'éveilla une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Après avoir parlé à Remus, il consentit à ce que celui-ci aille voir son directeur (et grand-père de substitution), bien que c'était plus pour être tranquille qu'autre chose.

Rémus partit et Harry fut de nouveau seul avec son professeur.  
Il voulut de nouveau quitter son lit, mais à peine avait il posé un pied à terre qu'il s'écroula de nouveau.

Le maître des potions s'avança à grands pas vers lui et le releva pour l'asseoir sur le lit, et tout cela sans aucune douceur bien entendu…  
« Eh bien Potter, où comptez vous aller comme ça ?... » Sa voix était doucereuse.

Harry soupira, et dit d'une voix faible et roque :  
« Je voudrais aller sur un fauteuil près du feu….j'ai froid… »

Severus sembla réfléchir un instant et se prononça enfin :  
« Accrochez vous à mon bras, et marchez a votre rythme. »  
Ils avancèrent lentement à travers la pièce, et Harry prit place dans un des fauteuils. Snape s'installa sur un autre fauteuil à ses cotés.

Le survivant fixa l'âtre sans ciller ; il sentait le regard de son professeur peser sur lui.  
« Vous jubilez bien j'espère, dit-il alors d'un ton amer… »  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
« Je veux dire, continua Harry, non sans difficulté, que ça doit être jouissif pour vous de voir le survivant, fils de James Potter, votre élève honni …» il toussa un peu « …faire preuve de faiblesse, et même, en essayant une chose aussi simple que de mettre fin à ses jours, …échouer. »

Snape, comme à son habitude, ne montra aucun sentiment. Il ne répondit pas, les paroles du jeune Gryffondor l'ayant troublé, et ne sachant pas ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Potter junior.  
Il est vrai que tous les éléments étaient réunis pour qu'il soit au 7e ciel, mais non, c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait triste pour Potter de voir à quoi il en était réduit pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur son existence, et à quel point il ne croyait plus à la vie, l'amour et tout ce qui s'en suit…

Harry, quant à lui, fixait de nouveau les flammes danser, et les bûches se consumer progressivement.

C'est alors qu'une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité, il sursauta.  
« Nerveux Potter ?… Tenez, buvez »  
Il lui tendit une tasse.  
« Ce ne pourra que vous faire du bien »  
Harry observa le liquide sombre et fumant qui emplissait la tasse.

Harry hésita à boire, et préféra lancer un regard à son professeur, qui lui dit :  
« Ne soyez pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà Potter, ceci (il montra sa propre tasse remplie du même liquide) n'est pas du poison, ça serait vous faire trop plaisir, et vous faciliter la tâche. »  
Son ton se voulait ironique, mais Severus sentait bien que la petite joie qui accompagnait habituellement ses petites piques lancées au Gryffondor était inexistante.

Harry lui baissa la tête, ignorant de l'introspection dont son professeur était l'objet.

Il sentait un poids sur son cœur, et poussa un soupire presque imperceptible, mais que Snape entendit pourtant.  
« C'est du chocolat chaud Potter. »  
Harry but alors une gorgée et émit un faible « merci. »

Severus n'aurait jamais pensé voir le survivant dans un tel état.  
Le Potter arrogant, imbu de lui-même, en un mot Gryffondor, avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à son ombre. La petite étincelle d'innocence et de malice qui habitait ses yeux avait laissé place à un gouffre sans fond.

Harry but lentement sa tasse, perdue dans l'abysse de ses pensées, toujours ses deux émeraudes fixées sur le feu qui brûlait.

C'est alors que les têtes de Dumbledore et de Rémus apparurent dans l'âtre, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire bondir Harry dans son fauteuil et de faire sourire Severus, qui se retourna ensuite vers la cheminée.  
« Bonsoir, Severus, Harry » commença Dumbledore.

Harry et Severus répondirent par un signe de tête et écoutèrent ce que leur directeur avait à leur dire.  
« Bien…Remus m'a parlé des événements de cette soirée, et j'aimerais m'en entretenir avec toi, Harry ; je vous attends dans mon bureau, Severus ce fera un plaisir de t'y accompagner… »  
'Comme si j'avais besoin d'une escorte' pensa Harry.

Mais Severus prit la parole,  
« M le directeur, je ne pense pas que Harry soit en état de monter jusqu'à votre bureau, il serait préférable que vous veniez. »  
« Très bien, dans ce cas, nous arrivons » conclu Dumbledore.  
Sur ce, les deux têtes disparurent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et Rémus entrèrent dans les appartements de celui-ci. « Severus, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît ?... »  
Rémus, suivi par Severus, sortit.

Dumbledore pris place dans un fauteuil en face de celui d'Harry, mais ne dit rien. Il fit apparaître une petite table garnie de gâteaux au chocolat et de thé.

Le directeur invita Harry à se servir, puis commença :  
« Harry…Je doute que tu souhaites en parler avec moi, mais sache que tu peux tout me dire, je te viendrais toujours en aide, quoi que tu fasses ; et Rémus aussi d'ailleurs, il tient énormément à toi tu sais….. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, je suis certain que Severus aussi serait prêt à t'écouter… »

Harry regarda son directeur comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus absurde au monde…Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, lui prêter oreille…. Il attendait de voir ça.  
« Harry, reprit Dumbledore, souhaites-tu en parler maintenant ? »

Harry chercha ses mots :  
« Je ne sais pas professeur, …pour l'instant, je…je suis un peu confus… »

« Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, prends ton temps, répondit Dumbledore, dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus. »  
Quelques anges passèrent tranquillement, puis le directeur se leva et prit la direction de la porte.

Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna, et dit :  
« Au fait Harry, je voulais aussi te dire que, pour ta propre tranquillité, je t'ai fait préparer un appartement dans les cachots. Cela te convient-il ? »

Harry fut surpris, mais apprécia l'idée d'être enfin loin de l'agitation de la tour des Gryffondor, ainsi que de ses deux amis Ron et Hermione, qui en essayant de lui remonter le moral et lui demandant toutes les 4 minutes comment il allait, l'étouffaient plus qu'autre chose.

Mais il soupçonnait Dumbledore de faire cela plus dans le but de garder un œil sur lui.  
Il accepta tout de même la proposition après de mûres et rapides réflexions.

Lorsque Dumbledore sortit, on pouvait voir sur son visage de la tristesse, mais dans ses yeux, une étincelle énigmatique venait d'apparaître ; Harry ne se doutait vraiment pas de ce qui l'attendait.

Un peu plus tôt, alors que Dumbledore s'entretenait avec Harry, Remus interpella Severus qui se dirigeait vers ses cachots.  
« Snape,…il faudrait que je vous parle… »

Severus se retourna, et fit face à son interlocuteur.  
« Je vous écoute Lupin, mais faites vite. »  
Remus repris :  
« Voyez vous, seul vous, Albus, et moi-même sommes au courant de l'état dans lequel se trouve Harry….et euh….il serait préférable que cela ne s'ébruite pas… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Ne soyez pas inquiet, je ne souhaite pas que toute l'école sache que j'ai aidé le survivant à survivre encore un peu… »  
Il avait dit cette phrase, en un souffle, et d'un ton de dégoût. 

Remus eut en faible sourire, alors que Snape reprenait son chemin vers les bas-fonds du château.  
Mais Remus l'interpella une seconde fois :  
« Attendez ! Il faut que je vous dise (il prit une inspiration, comme si ses mots lui pesaient)… Eh bien… Albus a particulièrement insisté sur un point. »  
Snape se retourna, car il se méfiait des idées auxquelles tenait particulièrement le vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur.

Il écouta tout de même ce qu'avait à dire lupin, sans oublier de lever un sourcil perplexe.  
« Il a pensé que cela serait bien si vous pouviez surveiller Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux….et votre tâche sera facilitée, vu qu'il va emménager dans les appartements à coté de chez vous…. »

Snape pâlit de rage, il sentit la colère monter en lui, puis se ressaisit, ne laissant rien paraître, et dit d'une voix polaire :  
« Vos paroles sonnent plus comme un fait qu'une proposition, je me vois dans l'obligation de surveiller ce gamin. »  
Le mépris était clairement visible dans sa voix.  
« Et comment Albus croit-il que je vais garder un œil sur lui en permanence ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire...et il y aura de nombreux moments où il échappera à ma surveillance…. Sans compter que vu vos 'relations', ça serait plus à vous de vous en occuper. »  
Il avait dit ces derniers mots comme s'ils lui écorchaient la bouche.

Rémus, plus que surpris, répondit :  
« Je ne vois absolument pas ce à quoi vous faites allusion, vous vous méprenez… (Severus leva de nouveau un sourcil, sceptique) …Quoi qu'il en soit, Albus a déjà penser à tout (il sortit un petit écran de sa poche et le tendit au maître des potions)…voici un écran qui s'active uniquement à votre toucher ; il est directement connecté à Harry. Dessus s'affiche : son état physique et psychologique ainsi que le lieu et en présence de qui il se trouve et pour finir, une liaison vidéo directe, mais celle-ci s'active sur demande ou dans les cas d'urgences… »  
Il réprima un sourire à la fin de son petit discours.

Severus avait désormais les sourcils froncés.  
« Et puis-je savoir ce que cela m'apporte, à part une perte de mon précieux temps à cause d'un pauvre gamin prétentieux en mal d'attentions?... »

Remus sembla réfléchir un instant :  
« Vous pourriez peut-être comprendre qui il est réellement, au lieu de vous enfermer dans vos préjugés ; Harry est bien loin de la description que vous en faites, enfin, vous vous en rendrez vite compte…»

Sur ce, il laissa le maître des potions dans le couloir, seul avec ses réflexions. Ce dernier rangea l'écran dans une de ses poches sans y faire plus attention que ça et retourna à ses appartements, tout en espérant ne pas croiser son tout nouveau, et il faut bien le dire, unique voisin.

* * *

a suivre


	5. double trouble

Dans ce chap, attention, pt lemon, rien de bien méchant, mais tout de même….  
Et merci pour vos review ça m'a fait très plaisir….

Juste une question comme ça, est ce que quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour supprimer un compte…. ?

**Chap 5: double trouble**

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels Snape ne jeta que quelques coups d'oeils sur l'écran, sans au grand jamais utiliser le mode 'vidéo'.

À vrai dire, il ne regardait que le lieu où se trouvait son désormais protégé, et si il était toujours en vie, ne se préoccupant que peu des autres informations.

Mais ce soir-là, Severus était tranquillement installé dans un de ses si confortables fauteuils, devant un bon feu, et en train de lire un de ses livres préférés sur les potions au Moyen Age quand il ressentit une violente secousse provenant de sa poche.

Il prit ce qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène, et découvrit le petit écran, entouré d'un halo grisâtre, et qui continuait à vibrer.

Aussitôt qu'il entra en contact avec l'objet, celui-ci s'activa.  
Il s'agrandit automatiquement pour que toutes les options puissent êtres consultées.

Niveau santé, Harry allait plutôt bien, malgré le fait que son cœur batte un peu rapidement.  
Mais coté psychologique, Harry se trouvait au plus bas, un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de dégoût.

Quand enfin l'image apparut, Snape vit le Gryffondor dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, une lame dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il se faisait de profondes coupures dans l'avant-bras gauche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour monter directement au 3e étage.

Il força la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, et vit Harry, assis par terre, adossé contre un mur. Il avait posé sa baguette, et des coupures similaires à celles du bras gauche étaient apparues sur le bras droit. Harry était calme et n'avait pas réagi à l'entrée de son professeur, baguette à la main, prête à l'emploi, étant trop occupé à fixer impassiblement ses entailles.

Les blessures de Harry avaient progressivement formées une petite flaque pourpre.  
« Mr Potter, suivez- moi, dit Snape d'un ton sec. »  
Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur les traces de sang, et se retourna, faisant voltiger ses robes. Harry ne put que le suivre, sachant, même dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, que tout autre choix serait exclu.

Harry suivit son professeur à travers de nombreux couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les fondations du château. Il ne se doutait pas alors que le maître des potions l'entraînait vers ses appartements à travers des passages secrets des plus douteux.

Il ne le comprit qu'en se retrouvant dans un couloir qu'il savait ne pas être très éloigné de ses propres appartements, et ça lui fit un choc de savoir que son professeur logeait si près de lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand tableau représentant un immense manoir tout droit sorti des contes d'horreur Moldus : une forêt dense encerclait la bâtisse, et on pouvait voir par moments certains arbres frémir ; dans le ciel, de lourds nuages orageux menaçaient d'éclater.  
Harry était hypnotisé par cette toile, si bien qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit son professeur prononcer :  
« Avada... »

Harry ne le laissa pas finir, et sortit en un réflexe sa baguette.  
Severus regarda son élève d'une manière moqueuse, mais amusée.  
« Toujours aussi nerveux Potter? Vous devriez vous détendre… ce n'est que le mot de passe…..Avada Kedavra. »

Et, en effet, le tableau laissa place à une entrée dans laquelle Snape s'engouffra. Harry, se sentant un peu bête, le suivit.

À peine avait-il pénétré dans l'antre du maître des cachots, que celui-ci lui ordonna de s'asseoir et de ne rien toucher pendant qu'il allait prendre sur une étagère un pot violet qu'il ouvrit et posa sur son bureau.

Snape remonta ses manches, laissant apparaître se marque des ténèbres ; il prit ensuite un des bras de Harry. Il plongea sa main dans le pot de crème couleur lilas embaumant la lavande.

Harry sentit les doigts de son professeur courir sur ses coupures, amorçant un doux et répétitif mouvement de va et vient.

Il se sentait étrangement bien, et loin de toute la peine qui jusque-là le hantait.  
Pourtant il ne savait pas pour autant si cela était dû à la forte odeur de lavande qui lui montait lentement à la tête, aux coupures qu'il s'était faites pour soulager sa douleur intérieure, à la crème qui pénétrait dans ses plaies, ou bien aux caresses hypnotiques que lui faisait subir son professeur.

Il sentait une douce euphorie prendre possession de ses sens, et le désir irradier progressivement son bas-ventre.  
Le survivant se donna une violente claque mentale alors qu'il se surprenait à apprécier les soins que lui prodiguait ce sale bâtard graisseux.

De son côté, Snape était pleinement concentrée sur ses actes, se demandant encore pourquoi il y apportait tant d'attention.  
Mais, dans son fort intérieur, il le savait parfaitement : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de sa position pour apprécier un peu plus ce contact si enivrant avec cette peau d'une extrême douceur, bien qu'un peu pâle pour son propriétaire qui habituellement avait un teint doré des plus exquis.

Après qu'il eut terminé de traiter le second bras, il releva sa tête vers Potter, fixant son regard dans le sien.

Il remarqua alors que le jeune homme avait le regard perdu loin dans ses pensées, il était totalement détendu, offert aux mains de Severus.

Il releva aussi que les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'assombrissaient peu à peu, et soudain Harry sembla se rendre compte du regard de son professeur totalement plongé dans le miroir de son âme. Il ancra d'abord ses yeux à son tour sans s'en rendre vraiment compte dans les onyx noirs de son professeur, avant de sursauter.

Snape arrêta immédiatement son massage qu'il avait inconsciemment continué, baissa la manche d'Harry, pour enfin se relever et aller reposer le pot à sa place.

Et sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il déclara :  
« Vous pouvez disposer Potter, cette crème devrait vous soulager. »  
Et Harry s'exécuta, l'esprit encore troublé.

Lorsque Harry fut sorti de ses appartements, Severus se demandait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

Il sentit alors des picotements dans son bas-ventre, il avait aussi étrangement chaud.  
Il enleva ses lourdes et encombrantes robes, et là, il fut choqué de découvrir l'origine de ses sensations : son désir était largement visible à travers son jean noir.

Il n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de désir pour ce Gryffondor, pour un Potter! Mais une autre partie de son esprit lui faisait repenser à la douceur, à la souplesse de cette peau, et il espérait que tout le reste de son corps soit aussi soyeux au toucher.

Cette bouche légèrement charnue. Ces yeux troublants, à travers lesquels il avait plongé dans l'âme de cet être qui s'était momentanément abandonné à lui. Il s'était immergé, et avait pris conscience de la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Harry, mais aussi la douce passion qui pour son plus grand étonnement montait en ce jeune homme.

À ce souvenir, le pantalon du maître des potions ne se fit que plus étroit.  
Ne pouvant décidément pas rester dans un tel état, il décida de prendre une douche, et de préférence froide, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs.

Mais tout en se déshabillant, il fit tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Il se pencha pour récupérer l'objet. Il reconnut l'écran qui le liait au survivant.

À peine l'avait-il touché que celui-ci s'activa et se déploya au maximum de ses fonctions.  
Quand il posa ses yeux sur l'écran vidéo, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Un peu plus tôt……  
Alors que Harry sortait des appartements de son professeur, il se sentait plus qu'hagard.

Les doigts agiles de son aîné parcourant ses bras, les caressants… Le regard de celui-ci, si profond, si….

Harry secoua la tête, il devait absolument se calmer.  
Il mettait ses réactions sur le compte du sang perdu et de la crème qui d'après lui devait le faire légèrement délirer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, vu l'état de son bas-ventre, un passage sous la douche s'imposait.  
Il entra donc dans une douche secrète qu'il avait récemment découverte tout en râlant contre ses saletés d'hormones.

Il se débarrassa prestement de ses vêtements, découvrant son membre commençant à s'ériger.

La douche s'apparentait à celle des vestiaires, c'est-à-dire que le pommeau était accroché au mur au-dessus de lui, faisait ruisseler automatiquement l'eau sur lui quand il se mit en dessous.

C'est ainsi qu'un jet d'eau chaude déferla sur sa personne. Il avait oublié ce petit détail, qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau froide dans cette douche.

Il se réprimanda intérieurement pour sa stupidité, comme si l'eau chaude était recommandée au vu de sa situation… !

Le fameux liquide coulait le long de son torse finement musclé pour aller se perdre à travers les parties inférieures de son corps.

Cette chaleur n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter son érection se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse.   
Son excitation étant à son comble et ne pouvant plus se retenir, il fit parcourir ses mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à ses hanches.

Il les fit lentement glisser sur ses fesses, puis vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Une de ses mains effleura son sexe gorgé de sang, lui arrachant un doux frisson. L'autre continuait de prodiguer ses caresses, pinçant plus ou moins violement ses tétons.

L'extase s'infiltrait dans son esprit tel un poison menant à une mort inéluctable.

Il saisit son membre, passant son pousse sur son gland rougit qui laissait déjà échapper quelques gouttes de son essence.  
Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.  
Il commença alors un lent va et vient, le faisant gémir de plus bel, et rendant sa respiration erratique. 

Son éprit désormais vide, il se concentrait sur son plaisir.  
Il crut l'espace d'un instant que son cœur allait exploser.  
Voulant accroître encore plus ses sensations, il arrêta tout d'un seul coup, ce qui le fit gémir de frustration.

L'eau s'écoulait toujours sur lui, mais il n'en avait plus réellement conscience. Il repris son souffle, puis se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol.  
Il ressaisit son sexe dans une main, et glissa deux doigts de son autre main dans sa bouche, qu'il se mit à sucer avec application, imaginant qu'il prodiguait ces doux soins à un amant particulièrement bon, qui s'apparenterait étrangement à un certain professeur…

Ses mouvements sur son sexe se firent plus rapides, et encore une fois, son esprit prit plaisir à imaginer que ces doigts n'étaient pas les siens.

Au bord de la jouissance et en demandant plus, il enleva ses doigts de sa bouche, et enfin, les fit entrer dans son fourreau de chair sans aucune douceur. Le faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur mêlée de plaisir.

Ne se laissant aucun instant de répit, il commença un mouvement de va et vient, et accorda ses deux mains et son bassin au même rythme.  
Rythme qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide et violent.

Ses yeux étaient clos, sa bouche entrouverte, et ses joues rosies par l'effort et le plaisir.

Après quelques minutes, se cambrant au maximum, il jouit violemment en un râle rauque.  
Le jeune homme d'écroula au sol, reprenant une respiration normale ; et quand il put aligner deux idées cohérentes à la suite, il se rendit compte qu'en se libérant il n'avait pas seulement pensé, mais aussi prononcé un prénom, à sa plus grande surprise et aussi son plus grand effroi : Severus.  
« Et merde ! » se dit-il.

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, le maître des potions aussi avait joui.  
Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se donner du plaisir face à cette vision plus qu'érotique.  
Le jeune homme était à ses yeux l'incarnation même de la luxure. Et entendre son nom dans la bouche de ce Gryffondor était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour littéralement exploser.

À cet instant, il bénissait cet écran.

Alors que le jeune homme et lui-même reprenaient leur souffle, ils se rendirent simultanément compte que le plus jeune avait prononcé le prénom de l'ex-serpentard.

Celui-ci ce sentit d'autant plus perdu car lui aussi avait prononcé le prénom du jeune Gryffondor.

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en rire ou en pleurer.  
Seulement, Severus Snape, lui, avait l'avantage de connaître désormais les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard.

Et il comptait bien profiter de cet atout de la manière la plus serpentarde qu'il soit.

Le cœur encore battant, les idées commençaient à germer dans son esprit pour le plus grand malheur (ou bonheur) de Harry qui lui était bien loin de savoir ce que projetait son professeur…

Severus prit une douche rapide, alors que le survivant partait vers sa chambre.

* * *

A suivre…..


	6. punition et sentiments

**Chap 6 : punition et sentiments : **

Ce soir-là, Harry n'eut aucune envie de se mutiler. Étrangement, il se sentait plus léger, bien que tourmenté par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il dormit même à poings fermés, tout comme un certain professeur, logeant lui aussi dans les cachots.

Le week-end passa rapidement, et le jour tant attendu par le maître des potions arriva enfin.  
Lundi, avec le cours Serpentard / Gryffondor 7e année en 1er cours de l'après midi, pendant deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles il pourrait profiter de Harry Potter, et enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

Quand le cours commença et que les élèves prirent place, il remarqua immédiatement le regard fuyant de sa nouvelle 'victime', j'ai nommé : St Potter, et cela le faisait grandement jubiler…

La classe était plongée dans un lourd silence lorsque, comme à son habitude, Severus laissa la porte claquer lourdement derrière lui.

Il inscrivit au tableau les instructions de concoction de la potion du jour, leur donna quelques directives, et alla finalement s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il observa longuement sa classe, toujours à l'affût de la moindre erreur, mais en s'attardant tout de même plus longtemps sur le jeune Potter.  
Il remarqua d'ailleurs que celui-ci semblait fortement nerveux, et que si Granger ne l'avait pas aidé à faire correctement sa potion, l'erreur que Snape attendait avidement aurait déjà été commise. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main.  
« Miss Granger ! Si vous ne souhaitez pas que vos notes soient divisées par le nombre de fois ou je vous ai vu aider Potter, je vous conseille de vous occuper uniquement de votre chaudron. » Snape fit alors un sourire sarcastique et ajouta :  
« À moins que vous ne souffriez d'une maladie nerveuse congénitale qui vous obligerait à vous tourner constamment vers le premier imbécile venu ».

Hermione ouvrit prestement la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, avant de se renfrogner et de murmurer un « désolé » à son meilleur ami.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Harry ajouta un mauvais ingrédient en grande quantité dans son chaudron, ce qui eut pour effet de l'enflammer et lui brûler les mains.  
A ce moment-là, la cloche sonna la fin du cours, mais tout le monde fixait Harry en train de se débattre avec son chaudron.

Finalement, Hermione invoqua un sort de bulle qui engloba le dit chaudron et laissa les flammes s'étouffer d'elles-mêmes.

Snape, qui n'avait étrangement pas réagi à ce qui venait d'arriver, sembla se réveiller, et ordonna aux élèves de mettre un peu de leur potion dans une petite fiole et de la laisser sur leur bureau. Enfin, il les fit déguerpir de sa classe, tous, à l'exception de Harry.  
Celui-ci s'avança piteusement vers son professeur qui prenait un pot de crème d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.  
Severus le fit s'asseoir, et prit place une fois de plus en face de lui. Harry lui tendit automatiquement ses mains meurtries, tout en gardant la tête baissée.

Cette scène rappela à Harry ce qui c'était passé à peine quelques jours auparavant, et à la pensée de ce qui s'en était suivit, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

Severus prit de la crème et en étala sur les mains du Gryffondor.  
« Cela devient une habitude Potter, si vous continuer, je vais devoir fabriquer de cette crème de manière industrielle….Regardez- moi quand je vous parle Potter ! » dit il sur un ton sec, mais calme. Harry releva la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent d'autant plus.

Severus trouvait cela des plus attrayant, mais, comme à son habitude, n'en laissa rien paraître. Il commença alors ses traditionnelles remontrances :  
« Vous auriez pu blesser un de vos camarades ou vous tuer M. Potter (son ton se voulait grave). Pour cela, je vous enlève 30 points »  
Harry ne réagit pas.

Severus se mit donc à étaler la crème d'une manière plutôt ambiguë, en prenant les doigts un par un, les massant avec de lents va et viens, puis, remontant vers la paume, ou il massa les parties brûlées très savamment, en faisant des petits cercles.  
Et enfin, il s'arrêta :  
« Vous pouvez partir Potter. »  
Le dit Potter se leva et partit vers la porte, avec une jolie teinte cramoisie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, son professeur ajouta :  
« Au fait M. Potter, retenue ce soir 19h, vous ne dînerez pas dans la grande salle. »

Harry sortit au plus vite sans rien dire. Une fois seul dans la salle, Severus s'autorisa un petit rire sadique typiquement Serpentard, se félicitant du bon déroulement de son plan.  
Il était 3h. Harry se rendit à son cours d'enchantements de deux heures, au cours duquel il était des plus perturbés.

Il appréhendait énormément sa punition du soir avec le maître de potions, à propos duquel il avait eu, pendant son cours, de nombreuses pensées peu innocentes, ce qui expliquait sa nervosité et son manque d'attention.

Après ses cours, Harry fit ses devoirs. Il partit ensuite à 18h45 en direction des cachots. Il traînait un peu le pas, mais arriva tout de même en avance devant la porte de sa classe de potion.

Il frappa trois petits coups, et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, comme par magie.  
Il fut invité par la voix mielleuse de son professeur à s'avancer vers son bureau.

Harry remarqua immédiatement que son professeur ne portait pas ses éternelles et épaisses robes affublées d'innombrables boutons, mais une fine robe en lin noirs, cintrée, et moulant légèrement son torse.

Le survivant dégluti à cette vision plus que surprenante, qui le rendait encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était, surtout quand il avisa le sourire discret mais carnassier qu'arborait son cher professeur.  
« Bien, à ce que je vois, vos mains vont mieux…Vous allez donc pouvoir, (il le déshabilla ostensiblement du regard)…. à l'aide de cette brosse et de ce sceau, laver entièrement le sol de cette salle, sans, bien entendu, l'aide de la magie, et ensuite, vous vous occuperez de la salle derrière cette porte. » Il la désigna.

Sur ce, il sortit en rajoutant :  
«Vous ne partirez pas tant que ça ne sera pas terminé, et sachez que je saurais si vous me désobéissez et que je veillerais à ce que vous en payiez le prix…. . »

Harry enleva sa robe pour être plus à l'aise, remonta ses manches, s'agenouilla et commença à frotter le sol tout en pensant aux paroles de son professeur qui l'avaient mis mal à l'aise, et se demanda ce que signifiait ce regard. Ne perdait-il pas l'esprit…. ?.

Au bout de d'une heure, il vint enfin à bout de la première pièce.  
Tout d'abord en colère contre son professeur pour cette punition, il se dit que, finalement, le fait de frotter lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir à sa vie, à ses actes… Tout n'était peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte…

Harry étouffait de chaud, il enleva donc son pull et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait la porte qui le mènerait à la suite de sa punition.  
Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait une pièce sombre seulement éclairée par le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

Il se remit donc au travail.  
Severus arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et admira la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Dans cette pièce qui lui servait de bureau principal, Harry Potter était à quatre pattes, son corps bougeant au même rythme que les mouvements de frottement. Sa chemise blanche complètement mouillée était à moitié transparente et lui collait à la peau.

Severus ne pu réprimer un petit soupir qui fit se retourner précipitamment le jeune homme.  
Harry s'était immobilisé, et était plongé bien malgré lui dans les yeux de son professeur où une étrange lueur flamboyait. Harry se fit la réflexion que, dans la pénombre ambiante, cet homme était des plus hypnotisant.

Severus observa son élève puis traversa la pièce tout en prononçant d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé :  
« Potter, suivez-moi ».

Harry le suivit promptement, pas mécontent d'arrêter sa tache.  
Severus fit apparaître une porte secrète dans laquelle il s'engouffra, toujours suivi de Harry.  
Ils longèrent un long et étroit couloir plongé dans le noir ; il passèrent une autre porte et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce faisant office de salon et de chambre.  
'Comme dans tous les appartements privés ' pensa Harry. Il s'arrêta net à cette pensée, et se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans les appartements de son professeur de potion. Il détailla rapidement la pièce, qui, bien que de bon goût, était tout de même sobre, à l'image de son propriétaire.

Severus, lui, avait continué d'avancer jusqu'à une armoire d'où il sortit une robe noire classique ainsi que d'autres petites choses.  
Il lui tendit les vêtements.  
« M. Potter, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine… »  
Il lui indiqua une porte.  
« Prenez ces affaires, et changez vous. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse de vous rendre malade. »

Harry s'exécuta promptement. La porte menait à une salle de bain classique : une douche, un lavabo, et tout cela dans différentes teintes de verre et du blanc.

Il enfila le vêtement, qui à sa surprise, s'ajusta à sa taille.  
Quand il ressortit, il vit son professeur assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée où un bon feu brûlait.

« Asseyez vous Potter, nous devons parler. »  
Severus le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme avait bel et bien grandi, et, désormais, dégageait une aura puissante, enivrante.

Harry prit place. Toujours en silence, il se sentait gêné que son professeur l'observe ainsi. La pénombre donnait à celui-ci un air mystérieux, mais aussi un magnétisme fou.

À présent, ils se fixaient intensément.  
Harry se noyait de nouveaux dans les onyx noirs et d'une infinie profondeur de son professeur.

Professeur, qui lui aussi avait fixé et perdu son regard et sa raison dans la mer d'émeraude qui lui faisait face.

C'est alors que le ventre d'Harry émit un fort grondement, qui les sortit tous deux de leur 'transe'. Severus eut un sourire en coin, qui n'avait étrangement rien de mauvais.  
Il claqua des doigts et une petite table, ainsi que des chaises, apparurent dans la partie salon de la pièce.  
« À la vue votre éloquence naturelle, M. Potter, je vous invite à prendre place. »  
Il lui indiqua la table.

Harry s'assit, mal à l'aise. Il attendit que son professeur se serve en premier pour ensuite se servir.  
Severus n'avait pas très faim, il ne mangea que très peu, alors qu'Harry lui se baffrait littéralement de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Le maître des potions profita de cet état de fait pour dire d'un ton qui se voulait de nouveau strict :

« Bien, M. Potter, vu que vous logez désormais dans les cachots, j'ai quelques règles à vous énoncer. Règles que vous devrez suivre à la lettre.  
-Premièrement, il vous est interdit de faire du bruit dans les couloirs.  
-Ensuite, il vous est interdit de faire des …petites 'sauteries' entre amis….  
-Je refuse tout bonnement d'être dérangé pour quelques futilités.  
-Il vous est interdit de ramener vos admiratrices dans MES cachots.  
Si vous désobéissez ne serait-ce qu'à une de ces règles, vous le sentirez passer.  
Vous viendrez aussi me voir une fois tous les deux jours à 21h, pour que je vérifie si vous n'avez aucune 'blessure'… »  
Il lui lança un regard lourd.  
« Est-ce assez clair pour vous M. Potter? »  
Harry n'avait pas manqué un mot de ce que venait de dire son professeur, tant il avait été sidéré par les recommandations faites et le moment choisit.  
« Oui professeur, très clair.» répondit il d'un ton amer après avoir avalé sa bouché.

Harry se levait pour partir, quand Snape l'interpella :  
« M. Potter, aujourd'hui est le premier jour de mes 'auscultations'. »  
Harry se retourna, son regard fulminant de révolte : d'après lui, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'être 'ausculté' …

Il s'avança tout de même vers son professeur.  
« Que voulez-vous que je fasse professeur ? »  
'Si seulement tu savais…' pensa Snape  
« Pour commencer, enlevez votre haut Potter. »

Alors qu'Harry ôtait son haut, de nombreuses cicatrices encore en train de cicatriser firent leur apparition. Severus revit alors les images du jeune homme baignant dans son sang, si pale, si maigre…  
Avec une bonne surprise, Severus remarqua que le survivant avait repris un peu de poids : une fine musculature était visible.  
Bien qu'un peu pâle pour son propriétaire, ce corps semblait en bonne santé.

Mais en tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, il profita de la situation.  
Il passa sas mains sur toute la surface de ce torse, comme s'il cherchait une imperfection cachée sous la peau. Sous sa peau, si douce, si tendre…  
Ce n'est que lorsque Harry eut un frisson lui donnant la chair de poule que Severus le laissa enfin tranquille.

« Bien, M. Potter, vous ne semblez pas avoir de nouvelles blessures, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à vous soigner…Vous pouvez partir »  
Ce que fit prestement Harry.

Seul dans ses appartements, Severus se sentait triste, car bien malgré lui, il appréciait bien plus le Gryffondor qu'il le voudrait ; et de le voir dans cet état lui faisait du mal, et lui rappelait lui-même une sombre période de sa vie. Ce qui lui réchauffait un tant soit peu le cœur était de voir qu'Harry allait mieux, et que bientôt peut-être, avec un peu d'aide, son aide, il guérirait…

De son côté Harry, se félicitait de son self-control : son professeur n'avait rien vu de son trouble, de sa nervosité, quand celui ci avait scruté son torse sous toute les coutures, et qu'il semblait plutôt satisfait.

Ses yeux l'avaient brûlé, son cœur s'était emballé, mais il appréciait le fait que son professeur montre un temps soit peu d'attention à son égard.  
Car à chaque parole froide et désintéressée du maître des potions, les mots que son directeur lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre après sa tentative infructueuse de mettre fin à sa vie lui revenaient : Dumbledore voulait qu'il parle, et lui, Remus et même Severus serait prêts à l'écouter.

Sur le coup il n'en avait absolument aucune envie, mais à présent, il sentait bien qu'il devait parler.  
Car même s'il ne voulait plus se tuer sur le moment, il ne pensait pas rester en vie bien longtemps.

Car il avait décidé de se battre contre Voldemort, de tenter sa chance, et s'il le tuait, tant mieux….si lui aussi mourrait, peu importe, il aurait au moins fait quelque chose.

Ce qui l'insupportait le plus était qu'au moment du combat, personne ne le retiendrait, au contraire, on l'encouragerait, on le pousserait vers cette mort certaine.  
Car il ne se faisait aucune illusion, tout ce que l'on attendait de lui, c'était qu'il tue.  
Tuer froidement. Tuer dans l'honneur. Tuer pour la communauté. Tuer pour un futur meilleur, dont il ne ferait jamais partie.

Toutes ses réflexions lui pesaient, il avait besoin d'en faire part à quelqu'un.  
Quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un sans illusions. Quelqu'un qui n'attendait rien de lui. Quelqu'un qui ne le prendrait pas en pitié.

Severus Snape.

L'homme qu'il s'était mit à apprécier, l'homme immuable, le repère dont il avait besoin…..  
L'homme qu'il aimait… ?

* * *

à suivre  
laissez moi des review… j'en veux pleins pleins pleins….


	7. quiproquo

Attention…! Dans ce chapitre, un langage injurieux est présent. Je tiens à vous annoncer que la publication de chapitres continuera pendant l'été. Et dsl pour le retard ()…Bonne lecture. LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!

* * *

**Chap7: quiproco**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry se rendit comme prévus tous les deux jours à ses auscultations.  
Bien que son état psychologique ce soit amélioré, il restait très instable, ainsi, dés qu'il se sentait mal, il se coupait. Severi lui apportait son aide en l'encourageant lorsqu'il n'avait que peut de blessures, et en étant moins désagréable qu'à son habitude; sans oublier qu'à chaque rendez-vous, il profitait du fait d'avoir Harry à moitié nu, se laissant touché, (en tout bien tout honneur bien sur), et réagissant à ses longs doigts fins parcourant son corps.  
Frissonnant, rougissant, retenant son souffle, et tout cela à cause de lui.  
Severus, était certain que son comportement rendait Harry plus vivant, par l'excitation que cela lui procurait.  
Mais malgré le fait que lui aussi appréciait le gryffondor, il avait mûrement réfléchit, et il ne voulait pas faire rechuter le jeune homme en essayant d'aller plus loin dans leur "relation".

Mais ce que Severus ne savait pas, c'était à quel point il était dur pour Harry de ne pas lui sauter dessus, et de ne pas imaginer son professeur le prenant sans tendresse contre le sol dure et froid des cachots. Car oui, Severus était devenu une obsession pour Harry:  
il attendait aux tournants des couloirs des cachots que le maître des potions passe, pour le voir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes;  
lors des repas, il l'observait discrètement, épiant, sa manière de manger, si lentement, faisant abstraction de tous ce qui l'entourait.  
Il arrivait à Harry de le suivre sous sa cape d'invisibilité, comme envoûté; et chaque fois, il devait se faisait violence pour ne pas entrer dans ses appartements à sa suite en toute discrétion et continuer d'espionner son professeur dans la vie quotidienne, se reposant, grignotant, dormant paisiblement……. se lavant.  
Quant au cours de potion, il essayait de suivre un maximum le cours pour réussir le mieux la potion et ainsi se faire remarquer positivement par son professeur, sans oublier de le regarder du coin de l'œil toutes les minutes;  
il en était même arrive à rêver de lui.

Parlons un peut de ses rêves: tous sur le même modèle, et tous bien trop courts au goût de harry.  
Chaque soirs en allant ce coucher, Harry pensait au fait que l'objet de ses passions intérieures, n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, derrière quelques mures; et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui d'aller le rejoindre. Mais, il se rappelait alors, que son professeur le jetterait dehors. Car Harry était sure que si cet homme solitaire acceptait de le soigner et de l'aider, ce n'était que par pitié, et sûrement par obligation. Il se ravisait donc, et partait dans ses onges à l'assaut de moments fusionnelles qu'il croyait irréalisable.

Une nuit, un de ses rêves se fit énormément plus réaliste que les autres:  
Comme a son habitude, Harry se cachait derrière une statue et attendait passiament le retour de Severus.  
Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se sentait étrangement nerveux.  
Dans la pénombre, son excitation montait de plus en plus, Snape se faisait attendre.  
Et aussi concentré qu'il l'était, il n'entendit pas les légers bruits de froissement derrière lui; mais il perçut parfaitement une voix proche de son oreille, trop proche qui le fit sursauter au point de le tuer s'il avait été cardiaque.  
"qu'avez-vous à faire le guai M. Potter, attendriez- vous quelque chose, ou……. quelqu'un?"  
sa voix, ce dit Harry, aussi figé par la stupeur que les victimes du Basilic, sa voix, si vibrante, par merlin, j'en tremble…. il leva les yeux vers ceux de son vis à vis et y décela l'élément qui le fit fondre et perdre la parole. Dans ce regard froid, des flammes brûlaient littéralement, le déshabillant ostensiblement.  
" et bien M. Potter, face à votre manque de coopération, je ne vois qu'une seul chose à faire: vous apprendre la politesse,... par la punition."  
Sur ce, il fixa à son tour son regard incandescent dans celui du jeune homme, lui faisant bien comprendre, qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible.  
Harry avait bien du mal à déglutir, mais Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, que déjà il l'entraînait par le bras à sa suite, vers ses appartements.

Au même moment, dans les appartements adjacents, Severus dormait tranquillement, jusqu'a ce qu'une alarme se retentisse.  
Brusquement réveillé, il mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits, et à saisir le petit écran vibrant, hurlant, et entouré d'un halo bleuté pose sur sa table de nuit.  
Et comme les autres fois, dés qu'il l'eut touché, tout cessa, et l'écran se déploya.  
Mais cette fois, l'image était teintée comme filtré de bleu.  
Severus crut tout d'abord qu'il rêvait, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était représenté dans l'image.  
Et en regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte, qu'il était mis en scène, en train de dévoré le corps d'un Harry Potter enchaîné les bras au-dessus de la tête et les jambes écartés contre un mur des cachots.  
Il se voyait les yeux emplis de désir, mordre le coup de Gryffondor, qui ne cessait de gémir sous ses assauts.  
Puis, après de nombreux outrages qui ne semblaient pas déplaire au survivant, il se vit le prendre violemment, sans même le préparer.  
Aller et venir en lui, lui soufflant des obscénités au creux de l'oreille, se collant un maximum conter son corps en sueur pour le sentir se crisper à chaque coups de reins un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que l'extase les prennent simultanément dans de furieux râles.

Puis l'image devint floue et Severus vit Harry assis dans son lit, toujours en sueur, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Harry fut alors pris de soubresauts, et laissa échapper quelques sanglots, et enfin, s'effondrer sur son lit pour pleurer à chaudes larmes un bon moment.

Severus observait la scène, impuissant. Il aurait aimé aller retrouver Harry et le réconforter, mais il se ravisa et désactiva l'écran avant de se lever prendre une douche.  
"tout ça c'est de ta faute Severus, il ne supporte pas le fait que tu l'attire, ça le rend malade, et encore plus désespéré; c'était vraiment con de penser qu'il pourrait ce passer quelque chose entre vous dans un hypothétique avenir…fini de jouer, je ne pousserais plus ses sentiments." Voila qu'elles étaient les pensées de Séverus en entrant dans sa salle de bain.

Le lendemain soir, Harry devait ce rendre à l'une de ses auscultations, et là, son professeur, fut choqué de voir la quantité, et les profondeurs des blessures qu'arborait harry. Il ne s'en sentait que plus coupable, ne se remémorant le rêve du jeune Gryffondor que trop bien.  
Après avoir passé une pommade antiseptique dessus, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.  
"écoutez Potter, vous êtes en train de rechuter, et je ne l'accepterais pas. C'est pourquoi, si vous le voulez, je peux demander à ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de vous…"  
Harry, exténué et au bord des larmes, ne répondit pas, pensant que son professeur essayait de se défaire de sa tache.  
Quant à Severus pris ce silence pour une affirmation, il se sentit alors plus lourd et fatigue que jamais, son Cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.  
" très bien Potter, j'irais voir si lupin ne peut pas me remplacer le temps qu'on trouve quelqu'un de qualifié. Vous pouvez partir."

Harry s'exécuta, la tête baissée, il sentait le désespoir reprendre possession de lui.  
Le seul être qui le poussait à vivre encore un peu, jusqu'au combat final tout au moins, venait de se débarrassé de lui purement et simplement.  
Ainsi, Harry commença à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de tuer une bonne fois pour toute voldemort, d'enfin en finir.

De son coté Severus, se sentait mal, mais était sure d'avoir fait le meilleur choix vis à vis de harry. Et dés le lendemain, il irait annoncer ses nouvelles fonctions à lupin.

Durant la nuit, Harry avait mis au point son nouvel emploi du temps:  
À chaque moments libres, il irait s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande à différents types de combats…  
Il ne suivrait plus que les cours qui lui seront utiles sur le champ de bataille.  
Il devait reprendre des forces, et augmenter sa puissance.  
Et tout cela sans que personne ne s'en doute, après, il serait enfin libre de vivre ou de mourir comme il le désirait. s'il survivait.  
Mais pour le moment, son plan serait facilité par le fait que les vacances débutaient le lendemain.

Durant la moitié de la nuit, il alla s'entraîner à d'ardus sortilèges d'une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir maîtriser. Après avoir pris quelques heures de repos, il alla dire au revoir à ses amis Ron et Hermione qui au contraire de lui, retournaient dans leurs familles.  
Et bien que la relation du trio ce soit refroidie depuis quelques temps, il n'en restait pas moins ami.

Il retourna ensuite a la salle sur demande. Et remarquant vite les limites de son auto apprentissage, il décida donc d'aller quérir l'aide de Remus dés qu'il aurait fini cette séance.  
Quand il ressortit de la salle en milieu d'après midi, l'école semblait déserte.  
Il se dirigea alors vers les appartements de son très cher professeur de DCFM.  
Mais arrive à mi-chemin, ses boyaux se tordirent, comment donc, réagirait Remus, à l'annonce de ses projets?  
Celui ci serait sûrement contre le fait qu'il sèche certains cours, et qu'il veuille accélérer sa formation (qu'il jugeait inexistante) pour aller combattre voldemort sûrement sur un coup de tête. Pourtant, Harry avait besoin de son aide.  
Il décida donc de faire un petit détour vers son dortoir, qu'il était désormais le seul à habiter.  
Il ouvrit directement sa male et farfouillant au fond, il en ressortit une petite fiole au contenu jaune fluo. Il la but d'une seule traite. Seule ce petit mélange de drogue moldu et sorcière lui permettait d'oublier la peur, la souffrance et le doute. Il repris donc son chemin vers les appartements de son professeur, plus confiant qu'avant, mais aussi moins maître de lui et de ses réactions qui devenaient, il le sentait, plus pousser, et une des raisons, était que ce jour là, il avait pris une dose plus forte de drogue qu'à son habitude.

A peut près au même moment, dans les cachots, un sombre professeur, s'en allait lui aussi dans les appartements de son collègue avec la ferme intention de le convaincre de prendre Harry en main.  
Une fois devant la porte, il inspira un bon coup, frappa une fois, et sans attendre de réponse, entra franchit promptement l'entrée.  
Il s'avança dans la pièce à première vue vide de la présence du loup-garou, une fois devant le bureau, il y jeta un coup d'œil, sur celui ci, un amas de copies s'entassaient, des emballages de barres chocolatées, quelques ouvrages, et une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante….  
"Lupin ne doit pas être bien loin…", à peine avait-il pensé ça, qu'il entendit un bruit sourd et des gémissements provenir de derrière une porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Remus vêtit d'une simple petite serviette grise nouée sur ses hanches. L'attention de Severus fut tout de suite retenue par le fait que son collègue se tenait la tête tout en titubant. Il s'approcha donc.  
"lupin, que se passé t-il. ? …lupin…?" mais celui ci qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, leva les yeux étonnés vers lui, et fit quelques pas en sa direction.  
"Snape…? Qu'est ce que vous faites là" réussit-il à prononcer avant de trébucher et de se faire rattraper de justesse par Severus, qui découvrit alors une blessure sur le derrière de la tête de Remus imbibant sa chevelure de sang. Remus ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, severus dut alors le tenir plus fermement, passant ses bras sous ceux du loup-garou, resserrant sa prise, et ainsi donc le pressant contre son torse ( car Remus malgré tout, n'était pas un poids plume.  
C'est ainsi qu'un Harry drogué les trouva en entrant dans l'appartement de son Presque parrain.  
"REMUS, PROFESSEUR! SALES BATARDS DE TRAITRES, JE VOUS DÉTÈSTE…"  
"Harry…."commença severus  
"LA FERME BATARD GRAISSEUX! JE COMPRENDS MIEUX MAINTENANT…VOUS VOUS ÊTES DÉBARASSEZ DE MOI POUR POUVOIR BAISER RÉMUS PLUS SOUVENT!"  
"non! Harry ce n'est pas…" tenta severus maintenant toujours son collègue dans les vapes.  
"RICTUS SEMPRA!" le sort parti n'importe comment pour finir contre un mur, Harry n'étant pas en mesure de bien viser.  
Lorsque severus releva la tête en vers de Harry, celui ci c'était déjà enfuit entre rage et tristesse en direction de la sale sur demande qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter avant quelques temps.

Dans les appartements de Remus, severus encore abasourdi par la réaction plus que violente de Harry, déposa Remus sur le lit, et lui fit absorber une potion que Remus ne prenait usuellement qu'après les pleines lunes. Celle ci eut pour effet de résorber sa blessure et de le réveiller avec malgré tout une petite migraine.  
"severus? Que s'est-il passé…? Harry était là…. et il criait…."  
"ne faisant guère attention à l'usage de son prénom vue les circonstances, severus répondit:  
"pour des raisons que je ne vous expliquerais pas, je venais vous annoncer que je ne m'occuperais plus de Potter, et que je le remettais entre vos mains. Quand je sui arrive, je vous ais trouver blessé, et vous vous êtes effondré sur moi; à ce moment là, Potter est entré, et pour je ne sais quelle raison issue de son esprit gryffondorien, a pété un câble, nous insultants, parce qu'il pensait que... que nous étions…ensemble plus que de simples collègues, et il nous à envoyé un sort, qui nous a étrangement rate de loin, à croire que Potter devrait changer ses lunettes."  
"oh…. oui je vois…c'est étrange en effet" dit Remus d'un air pensif avant de continuer  
"ça ne lui ressemble pas…" il se frotta l'arrière de la tête "j'étais dans ma sale de bain quand j'ai fait tomber quelque chose sous mon lavabo, et ç'est en me relevant rapidement après avoir sentit la présence de quelqu'un que je me suis cogné assez méchamment…. mais…dites-moi plutôt, pourquoi laisser Harry, d'après ce que j'ais vu, il allait beaucoup mieux depuis que vous vous occupiez de lui…ne soyez pas égoïste, vous lui êtes bénéfiques vous savez…à moins que ce soit lui qui vous ait fait comprendre de le laisser…? Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'écouter. !….et sachez aussi, que je suis certain que ses sentiments envers vous ont évolué depuis que vous vous côtoyez ( ses yeux brillaient étrangement )…"  
"stop…" dit severus arrêtant Remus dans son monologue, " si je le fais c'est pour son bien, ne discutez pas ma décision lupin."

" je ne peux que la discuter! Est-ce parce que vous avez vu quelque chose grâce à l'écran qui vous à influence dans votre discision?"  
"on peut dire ça …oui" concéda severus.  
"écoutez sape, avec cette écran vous ne faite que voir Harry, et non connaître ses pensées, certaines situations peuvent prêter à confusion, et la meilleur chose à faire serait que vous alliez en discuter avec lui, et s'il vous dit clairement qu'il ne veut plus que vous vous occupiez de lui, j'accepterais alors de faire quelque chose. Et n'hésitez pas à lui parler de cet écran, en aucun cas vous aviez à en lui cache l'existence ( il esquissa un sourire mi-vainqueur, mi-carnassier, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude nota severus)"

Severus sortit alors des appartements de son collègue. Il consulta l'écran pour trouver Harry et savoir dans quel état il était.  
Il le vit alors dans un champ de fleurs extraordinaires, sous un ciel sombre et orageux, entouré de plusieurs serpents exotique avec lesquels il semblait communiquer. Mais la qualité de l'image était en elle même anormale, tout était contrasté, et les couleurs surréalistes semblaient s'affrontées. En regardant la localisation du lieu, il vit: poudlard - salle sur demande - dernière étage nord - 9e porte gauche.  
Grâce à l'élévateur à l'usage unique des professeurs, severus s'y rendit en quelques minutes.  
Il se souvenait qu'à son époque, la sale sur demande se trouvait au 3e sous sol, ouest.  
Il entra donc sans frapper, pour se retrouvé dans le champ qu'il avait vu préalablement, et trouva Harry allongé sur le dos à même le sol, avec de nombreux serpents de toutes taille enroulés à ses doigts, ses bras, ses coups etc.  
Severus s'approcha, Harry siffla alors quelque chose et 3 serpents se précipitèrent vers lui prêts à l'attaque. Severus surpris, eut juste le temps de l'immobiliser alors qu'ils avaient la gueule grande ouverte prête à mordre.  
"Potter, c'est inadmissible, que vous arrive t'il, auriez vous l'intention de vous faire renvoyer pour attaque sur la personne d'un membre du corps enseignant…?" cracha t'il.  
Pas de réponse, Harry toujours allongé, les yeux fixes sur les lourds nuages qui les surplombaient.  
"Potter, répondez! C'était quoi cette réaction plus que puérile tout à l'heure? Sachez que je ne vous dois rien! Mais pour votre information, je ne faisais qu'aider votre cher ami loup garou, qui s'était blessé par inadvertance, quand vous nous avez trouvez…."  
Toujours et encore le silence pour seule réaction du survivant. Severus approcha donc, faisant d'un sort fuir tous les reptiles présents, et attrapa Harry par le bras dans l'espoir de le relever.  
Il vit alors les yeux du Gryffondor, ils étaient rougis par des larmes dont les traces étaient encore visibles sur ses joues, mais le plus étrange était ses pupilles, elles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, et son regard était trouble.  
"tient, professeur…comment m'avez vous trouvez…?" il se rapprocha de Severus tout en titubant " vous savez professeur…je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous aviez sous vos robes si…sombre et…. mystérieuses…" dit-il tout en se collant complètement à Severus ponctuant son semblant de phrase par d'inquiétant gloussements.  
Puis il enserra son professeur de ses bras, avant de commencer à ce lover contre lui.  
Severus abasourdit, ne réagit pas tout de suite.  
Il aperçut au sol, à l'endroit même ou était étendu quelques secondes plus tôt le jeune homme qui se frottait actuellement à lui, deux fioles de couleur jaune fluo, dont l'une était vide.  
"Potter…? Avez vous usez de drogues…?"  
"mmmmmh ?"  
" je dis, vous êtes vous droguez…?"  
" pourquoi…? Vous en voulez…?" dit Harry relevant la tête fixant Severus dans les yeux.  
" Potter! Ecartez-vous tout de suite…je comprends mieux votre réaction de tout à l'heure…mais vous êtes inconscient Potter! Vous pourriez vous faire du mal! Et vous avez faillit blesser Remus et moi-même tout à l'heure, votre ami qui n'avait pas besoin de ça…!"  
" mais il va bien maintenant, hein…!" dit Harry un sourire niai aux lèvres "allez…détendez-vous professeur…" il déboutonna quelques boutons de la robe de son professeur. professeur qui malgré l'excitation qu'il sentait monter en lui, repoussa son élève, et commença à se reboutonner.  
Harry apparemment mécontent, siffla quelque chose, et un serpent bleu turquoise sortit d'un bosquet pour lui apporté la dernière fiole gisant sur le sol, il la prit.  
"Potter! Lâchez ça! Vous ne pensez pas en avoir assez pris comme ça…?"  
" mais voyons professeur, ce n'est pas pour moi…. c'est pour vous!" de nouveau gloussement.  
" je n'en ait nullement besoin Potter! Lâchez cette fiole!"  
" bon, puisque vous le prenez ainsi! Moi j'en ait besoin!" sur ce, il ingurgita la totalité de la fiole.  
"Potter! Non!"  
la fiole en question tomba au sol, vide, Harry fut pris de quelques secousses, puis s'effondra au sol, pris de convulsions, ses yeux révulsées.  
Severus se précipita à ses coté, le prenant dans ses bras.  
"putain Harry! Tu me fais quand même pas une overdose! Mais combine de fioles as-tu pris? Et qu'est ce que c'était? Harry ? harry? Tu m'entend…! Répond!"

* * *

°°LA SUITE BIENTOT°°  
LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!  
Je rappel que l'usage de drogue est interdit, et qu'il ne faut pas en abuser…blablabla  
Je vous invite aussi à venir visiter un de ses jours mon site http/slysexlust.free.fr fait avec la collaboration de oO seckmet Oo et d'autres personnes.() c encore en construction, alors venez voir un ti coup d'oeil rapide..et sinon, revenez dici quelquques semaines...


	8. une ame tourmentée

**Chap 8 : une âme tourmentée **

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu 'Harry ne se réveillait pas, malgré les nombreuses potions qu'on lui avait données pour le faire sortir de son coma.  
Severus qui avait d'abord passé de nombreuses heures dans son laboratoire à confectionner les dites potions inefficaces, avait fini par avoué sa défaite, et passait la plupart de son temps libre au chevet du jeune homme, espérant qu'il s'éveille un beau matin comme si de rien n'était. Que la vie reprenne son cours, avec lui dans le rôle de l'affreux professeur de potion détenant le secret du désir de l'un de ses élèves envers lui, il aurait voulu reprendre son petit jeu de la séduction à sa propre sauce…  
Mais voilà, l'état d'Harry se dégradait chaque jour un peu plus, et bien que cela ne soit pas visible à vue d'œil, il était certain qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps sur cette voie.

Un soir, alors que severus revenait de l'infirmerie, le morale dans les chaussettes, et prêt à finir sa nuit noyée dans une chope entière de fire whisky, un son familier le poussa à remettre ses projets à plus tard.  
L'écran qui le reliait à Harry, c'était soudainement mis à vibrer, provoquant un fort bourdon continu.  
Severus, redoutant la pire des nouvelles, chercha l'objet qu'il avait balancé quelque part quelques jours auparavant. Il le trouva sous une masse de livres de potion spécialisée dans les antidotes.  
Le dit objet continuait de vibrer, mais ce qui surprit severus, c'était que l'écran était halé d'un bleu électrique, lui rappelant à quelques degrés prêts la teinte qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il avait assisté à l'un des rêves du survivant.  
Il se hâta de s'en emparer, prêt à tout…

Harry, son Harry était là, assis dans un néant noir apparent, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, ce qu'il semblait être quelques heures qu'Harry se tenait, immobile dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il n'avait ni froid, ni faim, ni quoi que ce soit. Il semblait être dans un doux et apaisant brouillard.  
Comment il s'était retrouvé là, il n'en avait aucune idée…  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir pris de sa drogue, beaucoup, un peu trop sûrement… Peut-être était-il mort, quelle autre explication donner ? il se souvenait aussi avoir vu snape…snape et Remus… .Oui ! c'est cela, son cœur se resserra brusquement… Ils l'avaient trahis…Alors peut-être s'était-il suicidé finalement……………Non, ce n'était pas ça, après s'être enfuit, il avait revu l'homme responsable de ses soucis sentimentaux actuels, severus était venu le voir, et lui…Lui… …..Lui l'avait attaqué ! il pensa alors que son hypothétique mort serait mérité dans ce cas…Mais non, ce n'était toujours pas ça…Après avoir creusé sa mémoire d'une manière exceptionnellement poussée, il se souvint alors… : La fiole, le refus de snape, sa chute dans les ténèbres…Une overdose, ni plus, ni moins…  
Mais cela ne l'avançait pas plus sur le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

Alors qu'il marchait sans avoir l'impression d'avancer dans cet étrange univers inconsistant, la nuit ambiante se dissipa soudainement. Laissant place à une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.  
En s'avançant, la pièce devint plus distincte. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de bibliothèque, au centre de laquelle, une personne assise qu'il ne distinguait pas clairement semblait avachie sur une table.  
En s'approchant encore un peu plus, il remarqua que cette personne se trouvait être un jeune adulte d'environ 25 ans. Une chevelure brune toute aussi profonde que la sienne, il paraissait mince et particulièrement pale.  
Mais Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à distinguer son visage enfoui dans ses bras.  
Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, Harry s'avança à quelque mètre de l'inconnu.  
« Hum…Excusez- moi, heu…Êtes vous réveillés… ? » Je pouvais pas sortir plus con comme question… ! Pensa Harry.  
L'inconnu paru plus que surpris de s'apercevoir de la présence du survivant. Il se releva sur sa chaise droit comme un i dans une position on ne peut plus 'noble'.  
Il observa Harry d'un air méfiant, et dans un reflex positionna sa main de prête à dégainer sa baguette en cas de besoin. Harry lui toujours insouciant observa spécialement le visage du jeune homme qui lui semblait familier. Jeune homme qui demanda sur un ton clairement hypocrite:  
« Puis-je savoir par qui ai-je l'honneur d'être sorti de mes pensées… ? »  
Harry paru plus que gêné alors que son interlocuteur le toisait du regard.  
« Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. J'ai l'étrange impression de vous connaître, est-ce le cas ? »  
À la surprise du gryffondor, le jeune homme éclata d'un rire effréné qui semblait plus que nerveux.  
« Potter ! ha ha ha alors comme ça, ça ne te suffit pas de pourrir ma vie, il faut aussi que tu pourrisses mes nuits… ! Comment ne t'ai-je pas reconnu tout de suite…Tu as, il est vrai énormément changé. »  
Harry, bouche bé ne su que dire immédiatement, avant de se reprendre.  
« Puis-je savoir votre nom ? »  
« Mon nom... ? ainsi le Harry de mes songes ne connaît pas mon identité alors qu'il est un des rares à la clamer haut et fort… ! Bien, (il repris tout son sérieux) puisqu'il en est ainsi, autant faire les présentations, je suis tom marvolo riddle, aussi connu sous le nom de lord voldemort. »Il finit ça frase de manière théâtrale, faisant virer ses yeux en un rouge carmin.  
Harry fut littéralement figé sur place.  
Tom repris alors son fou rire, mais qui à ce moment-là, semblait plus naturel, ce qui troubla encore plus Harry. Quand tom repris la parole en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Harry remarqua que ses yeux avaient repris une couleur rouge plus discrète, plus foncée.  
« ha ha ha…J'adore la tête des gens quand je leur fais le coup des yeux…ha ha ha…Et tu ne déroge pas à la règle…Ça t'en bouche un coin hein… ? Bon, assé ri…ainsi, je rêve d'Harry Potter…Que c'est curieux. Tu sembles si réel pourtant. »il se leva doucement, faisant légèrement voler ses robes, et s'approcha d'Harry qui répondit tel le gryffondor qu'il était :  
« Heu… .Vos rêves…Vous voulez dire que…Que vous rêvez actuellement de moi. » Voldemort s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui, se collant derrière lui, tétanisant Harry qui n'osait plus bouger. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille.  
« C'est tellement étrange que tu sembles si réel…Ta peau est… ..Si… .Douce (dit il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts), je sens même ton parfum (il plongea dans son coup pour respirer ledit parfum)…Légèrement épissée…Mais…Tu sembles si fragile, si pale, si …Mince. »Il fit une pause, prenant Harry par les épaules, se mettant en face de lui, le dévisageant. Harry toujours aussi pétrifié se laissait faire.  
« Et bien, serais-tu muet Harry Potter, aurais-tu peur de moi.. ? ha ha ha. Il ne faut pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal…Loin de là …( Un sourire énigmatique passa sur son visage). Mais commençons par nous asseoir, tu me sembles sur le point de t'effondrer. »  
Harry s'assit gentiment à la place que lui désignait son pire ennemi.  
Deux solutions s'imposaient à son esprit :  
1 : Il était devenu complètement fou, et hallucinait.  
2 : Il était mort, et était tombé dans je ne sais quelle dimension tordue.  
3 : Il était bel et bien dans la tête de son ennemi juré.

Et le seul moyen de confirmer l'une des hypothèse était d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette personne qui se présentait comme étant voldemort et du lieu où il se trouvait. Il prit donc la parole.  
« Veuillez m'excuser… »  
« Raaaa, cesse de t'excuser et de bafouiller à tout va … ! Je ne vais pas te manger… »  
« bien... bon…Heu…je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'expliquer l'endroit où nous sommes. »  
Tom eut l'air franchement ennuyé par la question, mais y répondit tout de même.  
« Nous sommes dans mon esprit tel que je le visualise, une bibliothèque dont chaque ouvrage et classée clairement, rien ne se perd. Tout ce que je sais est contenu ici. Seulement je n'y aie pas accès étant conscient, en tant que lord voldemort. »  
« En tant que voldemort… ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas voldemort là... ? »  
« Bien sur que non ! est ce que j'ai une tête de serpent… ! Je suis tom marvolo riddle, je te l'ai déjà dit… Bon, aurais-tu d'autres questions un peu plus pertinentes ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas, et ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.  
« Et bien, pourriez-vous me dire quel est la véritable différence entre vous et votre vous voldemort, et pourquoi vous n'avez étrangement pas essayé de me tuer.? »  
Tom leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Je ne suis que le subconscient de voldemort, je suis l'incarnation le bout d'âme qu'il lui reste en quelque sorte. Et ta mort ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, je ne vois pas à quoi cela m'avancerais, de toute façon, je ne tien pas tant que ça à te tuer tu sais…C'est juste une lubie de mon moi voldemort, cette partie-là de mon être n'a plus réellement de discernement, enfin bon. Cela faisait en tous les cas bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visite, d'ailleurs, en y pensant bien, je n'en ais jamais vraiment eu tel que toi, qui semble si…Vrais. »  
« Vous voulez dire que quand voldemort s'endort, vous reprenez le dessus dans ses rêves ? »  
« C'est un peu ça oui… »

« pourriez vous alors répondre a quelques-unes de mes questions... ? »  
« Mais très certainement…Je t'écoute…Ho, et au fait, tutoie moi, je ne suis pas si vieux… »  
« Que recherche voldemort en essayant de tuer tout les moldus et sang mêlés ? pourquoi tout cela ? »  
sache Harry, que je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, je ne dis pas que cela explique où excuse tous mes actes, mais vois-tu, j'ai été élevé parmi des moldus dans un orphelinat, là-bas,j'ai rapidement appris que le seul moyen d'arriver à ce qu'on voulait, était de dominer les autres, par tous les moyens. Puis quand j'ai appris que j'étais sorcier, j'ai vite compris qu'il en était de même à poudlard chez les serpentard chez qui j'ai été réparti. Et quand j'ai appris que mon père était moldus et qu'il avait abandonné ma mère alors même qu'elle était enceinte, la laissant seule, elle a erré dans le monde moldus autant que son état le lui permettait. Elle est morte comme une simple moldus en me mettant au monde, je ne sais encore pourquoi aujourd'hui…cela m'avait révolté, et donné une rage folle de vengeance alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Alors, dès que je le pus, je suis allé chercher mon 'père' et je l'ai tué, lui et sa famille pour d'après moi, le punir d'avoir empêché ma mère d'avoir la famille qu'elle aurait voulu fonder, même si cela devait ce produire avec un moldu. J'aurais pu avoir une vie calme, avec une vraie famille, mais lui…Il nous à abandonné… » Alors que tom semblait partir dans ses pensées, comme dans un délire passager, la pièce se métamorphosa.  
Les livres laissèrent place à de sombre mure décrépis, le sol devient un vieux parquet en mauvais état.

« Tom… ? Vous…Tu…Tout est ce que ça va ? »  
Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de tom, il vit apparaître tel un mirage, un petit lit désuet dans un coin d'une grande pièce remplit de 10ène d'autres lits. Et dessus, un petit enfant sanglotait, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.  
« Tu vois Harry, j'avais 6 ans, et les autres enfants me maltraitaient, j'étais leur petit jouet, ils me frappaient, se moquaient, j'étais le plus jeune, le plus petit, le plus faible. »  
À ce moment-là, une femme de forte corpulence débarqua de derrière les deux spectateurs de cette triste scène.  
Elle pris le petit garçon pars le bras de manière très brutale, et le secoua lui hurlant dessus, des mots agressifs qu'Harry ne pu clairement discerner.  
« voilà Harry, d'où vient ma haine des moldus, mais au tout début, je ne voulais pas la mort de tous les moldus. Seulement de ceux qui m'avaient causé du mal, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvé l'âme divisée en plusieurs morceaux, assombrissant mon jugement et brisant tout ce qui me restait d'humanité dans mon conscient tout du moins. »  
Harry était interdit face aux révélations plus que personnelles que lui avait fait tom. Il décida donc de profiter de cette trêve incongrue pour poser d'autres questions à cette part d'humanité que possédait voldemort.  
Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant ce qui semblait a Harry ce qui semblait des heures, sans pour autant ressentir aucune fatigue, ou faim.  
Tom disparu à de nombreuses reprise, réapparaissant toujours quelque temps après. Harry l'attendait toujours impatiemment, n'aimant pas rester seul dans le néant qui reprenait forme dès que leurs entretiens prenaient fin.  
Au court des conversations, Harry s'était rapproché de tom, celui-ci était tellement sincère, et semblait lui aussi s'être en quelque sorte uni à Harry. Ils s'étaient ainsi découvert de nombreux points communs.  
Toutefois, Harry n'osait pas trop aborder de sujets trop dangereux, tels que l'ordre du phénix, ou bien severus, qu'il avait seulement décrit à son désormais ami comme un homme plus âgé de qui il était tombé sous le charme. Sur le coup, tom s'était un peu tendu, mais avait vite compris et accepté les sentiments du jeune homme.

Lors de l'une des discutions des deux jeunes hommes, Harry révéla à tom qu'il ne pensait pas être un rêve, mais bel et bien Harry Potter, et qu'il se retrouvait après il ne savait quelle réaction dans le subconscient de voldemort.  
Étonnement, tom ne paru pas plus étonné que ça, et répondit simplement :  
« oui Harry, je m'en doutais, aucun rêve ne peu être si …Réel…Et connaître autant de chose sur toi…Sur le monde…Et je ne faisais plus de rêve d'ailleurs depuis bien longtemps…( Il eu un sourire triste) mais sache Harry que cela ne change rien entre nous.  
La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai pensé tout d'abord à profiter de toi, mais en me rendant compte que tu étais réellement Harry Potter, je me suis ravisé, sûrement mon côté humain qui ressort finalement grâce à ta présence. »  
« Ce pourrait-il que… »  
« Non Harry, ne te fait surtout pas d'illusion, je ne pourrais jamais prendre le dessus sur mon moi voldemort, je ne suis que le subconscient, le petit bout d'âme qui dort patiemment, attendant la fin. Qui malheureusement n'arrivera pas avant longtemps, car personne ne trouvera jamais tous les horcruxes… »  
« Je t'arrête tout de suite…Tu veux dire que tu souhaiterais disparaître ? Alors que tu es le résultat même de ta tentative d'immortalité ? »  
« Mon petit Harry, je ne partage plus depuis longtemps maintenant les idéaux de mon être conscient, et sache que l'immortalité dans un tel corps me répugne au plus haut point, et rappel toi que j'aime contrôler ce qui m'entoure, seulement ici je ne contrôle rien, même pas ma propre existence… »  
Harry plongea pendant quelques secondes dans une intense réflexion.

« Tom… Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te sembler étrange, mais si tu me dit où se trouvent les horcruxes, je pourrais très certainement m'occuper de les réunir une fois que je serais sortis d'ici… »  
« Sais-tu au moins depuis combien de temps est tu ici... ? »  
« Et bien, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des moins pourquoi… ? »  
« -Soupir- Harry je…Très bien… Si tu le souhaites, je vais tout t'expliquer. »  
Ainsi, tom lui révéla l'emplacement exact de chaque horcruxes est comment les récupérer.  
Harry avait un plan, il s' était trop attaché à tom pour le tuer froidement, il était devenue en quelque sorte comme un frère de misère, comme une part de lui-même, et Harry s'en sentait plus proche à chaque discutions.

Alors qu'il était seul en l 'abîme dans lequel il se trouvait, une voix vibrante se fit entendre...

* * *

oO à suivre Oo !LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS! 

Voilà un chapitre avec peu d'action, mais qui a tout de même son importance…

très vite, le chap 9...


	9. supputations, conjectures de la jalousie

**Chap 9 : supputations, conjectures de la jalousie**

_Alors qu'il était seul en l 'abîme dans lequel il se trouvait, une voix vibrante se fit entendre._

« harry… ? par merlin harry c'est bien toi… ? mais où est tu ? »  
« Pro…Professeur snape… ? mais où êtes vous, je ne vous vois pas…en ce qui me concerne, je suis dans l'esprit de voldemort. »  
« je te vois grâce à un écran qui est relier à toi, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut que je trouve une potion pour te sortir de ton coma, et pour cela, tu dois me dire de quoi est constituée ta drogue. »  
harry sembla particulièrement gêné.  
« non, je ne peux pas professeur, et heu..Depuis combien de temps me voyez-vous … ? Qu'avez vous vu? »  
« mr potter, vous devez me donnez cette composition, votre survie en dépend ! et de quoi parlez vous, je viens d'activez l'écran et je sui directement tombé sur vous. Vous êtes dans le coma depuis quelques jours maintenant, votre vie est en danger»  
« non ! je ne peux pas, je …je me suis lancé un sort qui m'empêche de révéler cette composition, même sous véritasérum. Mais j'ai des informations d'une importance capitale à vous révéler. .. »  
harry raconta ainsi tout ce qu'il avait appris sur voldemort, et se points faible, sa rencontre avec tom… sur le coup, severus s'était sentit légèrement ombrageux face à la description qu'en faisait son élève .  
il prit néanmoins les infos du jeune homme avant que leur communication de soit coupé par l'apparition de tom dans la réalité de harry, qui empêchait severus de le voir d'avantage.  
Il décida donc de s'occuper de transmettre les nouvelles données qu'il avait pour vaincre voldemort à l'ordre.

OOoOo

De son coté, harry se retrouva face à son désormais amis.  
« tom, que c'est il passé, je pouvais parler avec quelqu'un de l'autre coté ! pourquoi ça a coupé ? »  
« je ne sais pas » affirma tom d'une manière un peu trop innocente.  
« mais …, je n'ais pas eu le temps de le prévenir…tom, je lui est répété ce que tu m'a dit sur les horcruxes, mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire de ne pas lé détruire…si nous lé regroupons tous, nous pourrions les remettre dans ton esprit, et reformer ainsi ton âme, é tu pourrais prendre le dessus sur voldemort. » Débita Harry.

L'expression de tom passa alors de l'innocence à une profonde tristesse.  
« harry…il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »  
le gryffon ne compris tout d'abord pas, et le coupa.  
« tom, je sais que tu pense que s'est impossible, mais je suis sure que l'on peut te sauver… »  
« stop ! harry, écoute moi ! tu . ne . peu . pas . me .sauver ! je pensais pouvoir te le cacher, mais puisque tu insiste tant… je vais mourir, et toi aussi si tu ne trouve pas un moyen de sortir de ton coma. »  
le visage d'harry se décomposa.  
« co…comment… ? Pourquoi vas-tu mourir… ? je ne comprends pas. »  
« je vais mourir harry, parce que tu es dans mon esprit, dans mon âme, et que tu ma contaminé de ce qui ta plongé dans le coma, seulement moi, voldemort, je ne vais pas me rendre compte de ce qu'il m'arrive, juste une petite fatigue ; seulement je ne me réveillerais pas. D'ailleurs, je sens déjà mon être s'affaiblir. »  
harry sembla se liquéfier sur place.  
« Non ! ce n'est pas possible ! mais qu'ais -je fait ! »  
« Tu accomplis la prophétie Harry. Et chaque jour un peu plus»  
Le survivant s'effondra sur une chaise.  
« je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas… »  
tom s'approcha de lui et transforma la chaise en canapé. Il s'assit à ses cotés, et le pris dans ses bras de manière réconfortante tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille.  
« ssssshhh…tu ne pouvais pas savoir harry, je ne t'en veux pas. Ça devait arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
de son côté, harry se calmais peu à peu entre les bras de tom. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer, silencieusement.  
Lorsque tom s'en rendit compte, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Et s'est ainsi que harry s'assoupit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans l'esprit de voldemort. Quand harry fut assé endormis, tom se déplaça, de manière a ce qu'ils soient tout les deux allongés, harry toujours fermement serré contre son torse dans ses bras.  
Et s'est avec un petit sourire très serpentard qu'il s'assoupis à son tour tant il se sentait bien, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

OoOoOoO

Dans ses appartements, severus s'inquiétait, il n'arrivais plus à joindre harry depuis la coupure.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, l'objet ce manifesta de nouveau.  
Le maître des potion passa d'un air inquiet, à un air rassuré, avant de se décomposer.  
Sous ses yeux, harry enlacé par tom, les deux semblaient si paisibles.  
Le cœur de severus se ressera dans sa poitrine.  
_Au moins il va bien_ pensa-il amèrement .

Mais malgré l'éloge que harry lui avait fait de son nouveau compagnon, severus n'avait pas pour autant confiance en tom.  
Car il savait bien cependant, que tom restait une partie de voldemort.  
Et que tom même lorsque son âme était entière était loin d'être un enfant de cœur…  
C'est ainsi que severus en était venu à la conclusion que tom manipulait harry. Dans quel but, il ne savait pas, il y en avait tellement.  
-tuer harry, pour que aucun d'eux ne survive.  
-profité de harry pour avoir des informations sur l'ordre, ou sur la drogue.  
-ou bien encore juste pour abuser de harry, de toutes les manière possibles.

A ces pensées, le sang de severus ne fit qu'un tour. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il partit d'un pas décidé vers les appartements de harry dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider pour l'antidote. Bien qu'il est déjà jeté un œil .

Harry était un jeune homme assé 'bordélique', des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, des magazines, des livres de cours, et un grand nombre de parchemins.  
Déterminé à ne pas faire la fine bouche, il se mit a trier ( magiquement) tout ce qui lui passait sous la mains. Mais après un long moment, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant ; il s'assit alors sur le canapé du petit salon, se reposant de ses recherches.  
Il poussa un soupire lourd de signification et jura dans sa barbe avant de s'affaler un peu plus sur le sofa.  
C'est alors, qu'une étrange lointaine se fit entendre. Severus tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'origine du bruit.  
« bonjours à vous cher professeur » le maître des potion se rapprocha alors d'un tableau représentant un sombre paysage orageux, où un jeune homme mince a la chevelure longe et aussi noir que l'eau du lac au bord duquel il était, tenait dans une de ses main un livre alors que l'autre était posé au sol derrière lui, le maintenant dans une position assise stable ; et au dessus de lui, un sol pleureur ployait, laissant quelques feuilles tomber ça et là.  
« c'est donc vous le fameux snape… ? » le jeune homme le toisa.  
« je ne m'attendais pas à … à ce que vous soyez comme cela… »  
severus se sentait insulté par le ton utilisé mais rétorqua calmement.  
« ne vous en déplaise, je suis en effet severus snape »  
le jeune homme leva le yeux au ciel…  
« ouai, et bien harry est encore plus dérangé que je ne le pensais… » marmonna t-il.  
« Pardon ! »  
« non rien, laissez tomber, donc puis je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de cherché dans les affaires d'un adolescent alors que celui ci est actuellement inconscient, et qu'il ne vous à par conséquent pas donné son autorisation… ? »  
« Sachez que je n'ai nullement à me justifier devant un simulacre de toile telle que vous, mais vous pourriez m'être utile… »  
« Ho ! vous m'insultez et vous pensez par la suite que je vais vous prêter main-forte dans vos projets ? vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si je puis dire ! »  
« Calmez vous ! tous ce que je cherche à faire, c'est aider harry, et d'après ce que je vois, vous l'appréciez, alors si ce n'est pour moi, faite le pour le sauvez lui ! »  
« Bien, soit, j'accepte, que voulez-vous savoir ? »  
« Je recherche l'endroit où harry pourrait entreposer les recettes de ses drogues. En auriez-vous une idée ? »  
« Et bien pour tout vous dire, j'en est en effet une…je le vois souvent trifoullier dans l'armoire qu'il a dissimulée derrière sa bibliothèque… Peut-être que cela pourra vous aider. Pour l'atteindre, il presse le 6e livre à gauche sur la 6e étagère en partant du haut. Il ne m'a jamais révélé le contenu exact de ce qu'elle contenait, ça doit être important. »

Sans plus attendre, severus se dirigeât vers la bibliothèque et appliqua les indications du tableau.  
Devant lui, se dressait une imposante armoire en bois ébène. Il l'ouvrit d'un puissant sort de magie noire. Il découvrit alors, que celle ci était enchantée, et qu'elle tenait plus d'un profond placard, ou d'une petite réserve que d'une simple armoire.  
Il y avait d'innombrables plantes et ingrédients divers et varier parfois interdits, classés et rangés.  
De nombreux tomes de potions rares ou bien de ceux que l'on ne montre pas au premier venu sous peine de finir à azkaban étaient soigneusement alignés.  
Dans un coin, des chaudrons, et un grand nombre d'autre accessoires de potion.  
Mais ce qui attira le regard de severus fut un petit coffre (28x22cm a peu près). D'un autre puissant sort, il le déverrouilla, et y trouva un gros cahier de notes, un paquet de lettres, quelques magazines, et d'autres babioles sans importances.

Il prit tout d'abord les lettres, par pure curiosité. Et là, il se trouva choqué de les voir toutes attribué à son nom.  
Il en ouvrit donc une :  
**Severus, je sais que je n'aurais jamais le cran ou même l'occasion de te faire parvenir ses lettre. Mais sache que je te suis plus que reconnaissant…..**  
Une autre disait :  
**Mes sentiments pour toi change de plus en plus severus, et cela me fait peur. Je n'arrive pas à me passer de mes scarifications et je sais que cela te déçoit énormément, ce qui me rend encore plus triste et me pousse presque à continuer pour oublier la culpabilité…c'est un cercle vicieux, mais tu me dirais que je cherche des excuses…Pardonne- moi…**  
Une des dernière expliquait:  
**Ho mon severus, je ne sais plus que faire, j'ai cessé mes coupures, mais je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresse vraiment.  
J'ai toujours mal, mais j'ai une nouvelle solution. J'y travaille depuis quelque temps maintenant…Tu serais fière de ton élève si seulement tu savais…  
Sev' plus le temps passe, plus tu t'éloignes de moi d'une certaine manière, mais parfois tu as une attitude tellement ambiguë…je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, et pardessus tout, mes sentiment pour toi augmentent de plus en plus. Ho ! sev', mon sev' si tu savais combien je …**  
Severus s'arrêta là, n'étant pas sure de vouloir connaître la fin.  
Il n'avait pas lu toutes les lettres qui était bien trop nombreuses…mais de ce qu'il avait retenu de ces dernières, c'est que harry avait empathie plus qu'il ne le pensait de son attitude envers lui. Et aussi que le jeune gryffi avait mis au point quelque chose qui remplaçait ses coupures, ça devait surement être la drogue.

Il reposa les lettres prenant soin de les reficelé comme il les avaient trouvées. Et il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les magazines, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que dans la pile, les magazines de potions étaient mélangés avec des magazines érotiques gay…_ toujours égale a lui même_ pensa t-il amusé.

Et il s'empara enfin, du carnet de note qui semblait déjà bien rempli.  
Il reconnut immédiatement son utilisation qui lui était familière.  
C'était un carnet de confections de potions. ( un carnet dont les pages se rajoutes automatiquement au besoin).  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, certaines pages étaient barrées, griffonnées…Mais rien qui n'est un rapport avec les drogues. Il posa lors sans aucune délicatesse le carnet dans le coffre. Le son alors produit, le fit s'intéresser d'un peu plus prêt au fond du coffre.  
Il frappa quelques petits coups, et découvrit la présence d'un double-fond.  
A croire que harry devenait aussi paranoïaque que folle œil…  
Ouvrit donc le fond secret, et y découvrit un autre carnet de note, vert émeraude.  
Il l'ouvrit et découvrit alors toutes les versions de la drogue que harry avait testé. La majorité étant barrée.  
Mais a la toute fin du carnet, une semblait avoir été approuvé par le confectionneur, avec quelques modifications et commentaires visibles.

Severus lu attentivement la marche à suivre, et les ingrédients.  
Et comme l'avait prédit Harry, il était très impressionné par la complexité de la composition et les techniques utilisées.

alors il compris...

* * *

oO à suivre Oo 

hihihi, on se rapproche de la fin...

**ALORS, TI SONDAGE!**

QUI PENSE QUE UN piti HARRY/TOM SERAIT BIEN? ( en plus dun hp/ss)

voili voilou...soyez nombreux a me répondre, et pi...**LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS! **vos avis et critiques comptent!

**et bravo a lilou qui était très proche de la vérité dans le cas ou j'aurais fait une fin totalement heureuse ou tout le monde est content...mais..je sui un ti pe trop...**perverse** pour ça...**

_"les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire..._ou alors, c'est chiant comme la puit...regardez, même **_'ouïoui¨'_**, il a des ennuis...lol

_**c'est la pleine lune ce soir, j'espère que mumus' tient le coup...sniff** (non! je ne suis pas fanatique!)_


	10. amour et passion

c le dernier chapitre! attention, scène slash...savourez..

**Chap10 : amour et passion**

Il compris alors ce qui s'était passé… 

Dans sa potion, harry mêlait entre autre,

-du venin de plusieurs espèces de serpents plus ou moins toxiques et pour la plupart rares…

- de l'extasie, une drogue moldu, qui lui avait servie de « base » …

- de la poudre d'ambre, dissipant la dépression et l'angoisse, et revigorant, diffusant une douce chaleur dans le corps de celui qui la consomme.

- et pour lier tous ces ingrédients, il les fusionnait grâce à un concentré de sa propre magie, et de son sang.

C'était à cause de la surconsommation de venin que harry était tombé dans le coma.

Et c'est le mélange de sa magie et de son sang qui l'avait lié à voldemort, vu que voldemort avait transmis un peu de sa magie à harry lors de ses un an, durant l'attaque à Godric's Hollow, et que pendant la 4e année du survivant, celui-ci avait été dans l'obligation de donner de son sang pour la résurrection du dark lord.

Avec ces informations capitales, severus avait déjà trouvé de nombreuses hypothèses quant à la fabrication d'une potion pouvant sauver harry…

Il se remit donc au travail d'arrache pied.

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit d'un certain mage noir, se remettant de ses « fatigues passagères »…

Harry se reposait tranquillement dans les bras de tom, en toute innocence…

« dis moi harry, pourquoi tante tu de détruire voldemort depuis tant de temps… ? » dit tom à voix basse, brisant le silence.

« et bien…heu…parce qu'il n'a pour but que de détruire, et de dominer…pourquoi ? »

« je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, mais, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rejoint quant il te l'avait proposé ? il aurait pu t'offrir mont et merveille… »

« tom, …il a tué mes parents, et à cause de lui beaucoup d'autres sont morts, dont certain auxquels je tenais énormément…tom, pourquoi tu me demande ça, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce que faisait ton autre toi… ? »

« bien sure que je ne suis pas en accord avec ses principes, que crois tu harry… ? »

à ses mots, il resserra un peu son étreinte sur harry, qui d'ailleurs se raidit quelque peu en se sentant autant collé à tom.

Torse contre torse, harry la tête posé contre l'épaule du jeune voldemort, une étrange atmosphère apparu entre nos deux protagonistes.

Tom se sentait si bien avec harry dans ses bras, il fallait qu'il en profite au maximum…mais avant tout, il devait lui parler. De cette discussion découlerait sûrement la suite des évènements entre eux mais aussi l'avenir du monde sorcier…

Tom se tortilla légèrement contre harry, de manière a pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

Ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer un violent frisson dans le corps du survivant. Chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer tom, dont la bouche s'étira en un discret sourire vainqueur.

« harry.. » murmura t il d'une affolante voix roque…

il fit basculer un peu plus harry, qui se retrouva bloqué par le corps de tom.

Le survivant sentait ses joues s'empourprer…

« mon petit harry…avant de partir, j'aimerais beaucoup te faire un cadeau, et que tu me face une promesse… »

harry ne pu rien répondre tant sa gorge était nouée…

« j'ai décidé après mure réflexion… » il commença imperceptiblement à se frotter contre harry… « je veux te laisser une part de mes pouvoirs, une part de moi…_en toi_…pour _toujours…_ »

« Tom...je… »souffla harry, avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres du dit tom sur les siennes.

« shuuu…ne t'inquiète pas harry…ce n'est rien de bien méchant…c'est une façon de me faire pardonné ce que je t'ai fais par le passé… »

harry tétanisé, ne savait comment réagir…

D'un coté, il assimilait les paroles de tom, et de l'autre ses actes…il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre tout au clair, il sentit tom se mettre complètement sur lui, puis à califourchon, les main de chaque cotés de sa tête.

« harry… »murmura t il ses yeux s'embrassant littéralement…

il commença alors à se mouvoir de façon délicieuse sur les anches du gryffondor.

Et il ne fallu que peu de temps avant qu'harry ne sente son corps réagir, ainsi que celui de tom…

Le cœur d'harry battait la chamade, entre la peur et l 'excitation…un fameux mélange qui le désorienta plus qu'autre chose dans ses sentiments.

« fait moi confiance… laisse toi faire… » murmura encore l'aîné.

Et alors que tom commençait à déboutonner sa chemise tout en le marquant d'un magistral suçon dans le coup, harry se mit a ressentir quelque chose…

Du plaisir soit, de l'excitation…de la peur…de l'appréhension…mais encore autre chose…de la culpabilité…oui c'était cela…

Mais pourquoi de la culpabilité… ?

Envers qui… ?

Severus snape…

Car bien malgré le fait qu'il n'ai aucun espoir quant au fait que snape puisse avoir un jour les même sentiments que lui à son égard, harry restait fidèle à son cœur…

Et il s'avait pertinemment, que son cœur ne lui disait pas tom, mais severus…

Il eu un hoquet de surprise en sentant une des mains de tom se faufiler dans son caleçon, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas sentit ouvrir son pantalon, entre ses réflexions et les baisers furieux qu'ils subissait.

Furieux… ? non, affamé…tom semblait vouloir le dévorer sur place.

Le serpentard débuta alors d'étranges caresses sur les parties sensibles du survivant, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Harry fut plus que surpris de redécouvrir ses iris carmin, inquiétants à souhait.

A son grand désarroi, il se sentait réagir de plus en plus aux soins qu'il subissait, et poussa malgré lui une série de petit gémissement, plus que délectables aux oreilles du dark lord qui s'en nourrissait avidement, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Harry avait l'impression que son esprit s'envolait il ne savait ou, emportant tous ses problèmes, tous ses doutes, ses peurs…

Et alors qu'il accedait à l'extase, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut encore une fois severus…Heureusement pour lui, il se retint de prononcer son nom.

Reprenant son souffle, il remarqua que son pantalon et ses sous vêtements avaient complètement disparus, et sa chemise grande ouverte, ne cachait plus rien de son torse. Il rougit de nouveau.

« Et bien harry, pas besoin de faire la folle vierge effarouchée… » lança affectueusement tom tout en se remettant à califourchon sur lui.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« harry…il y à quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu me face…tu sais, c'est donnant donnant… »

« harry légèrement effrayé, le regarda droit dans les yeux… »

il se pencha encore plus à l'oreille du survivant et murmura des mots qui le firent rougirent comme jamais, et écarquiller les yeux à les faire sortir de ses orbites…

Après quelques secondes, il les baissa, gêné.

« harry, je t'ai donné du plaisir, maintenant c'est à mon tour, et sache que je suis plus que près… »dit il en appuyant son entre jambe contre la cuisse de harry, pour lui faire sentir l'étendue de son désire.

Harry, persuadé de la véracité des dires de son aîné, se releva.

Tom s'assit donc sur le canapé, les jambes amplement écartées. Harry vint s'agenouiller entre celle ci. Impressionné par l'érection qui se présentait devant lui, il ne savait comment s'y prendre.

« Vas-y, laisse faire ton imagination…fais moi plaisir… »

harry le prit donc dans une main et fit de lent va-et-vient. Tout d'abord peu sur, puis plus prononcé voyant la réaction de tom… Au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le rythme avait accéléré, tom grogna…

« allé harry, prend la…suce moi… »

Étant bien conscient qu'à ce stade, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il s'avança de l'objet de ses efforts.

Il commença par donner quelques petits coups de langue sur le gland, puis sur toute la longueur, faisant gémir tom comme jamais.

« plus, plus .. ! »

harry ne sachant que faire, prit le gland en bouche, le suçotant, faisant violement frissonner son « partenaire »…

Puis, tom amorça des mouvements de vas et viens dans la bouche de harry. Qui fut donc dans l'obligation d'engloutir une bonne partie du sexe du serpentard.

« plus fort harry, plus fort ! »

le survivant obéi à la demande, mettant tout ses effort, et sa volonté à rendre à tom ce qu'il lui avait donné…

Après quelques minutes effrénées, tom se répandit dans la gorge du survivant, qui dans un réflexe avala tout d'une traite, manquant de s'étouffer.

Harry se releva, observant le dark lord affalé sur le sofa, la tête en arrière, les yeux mis clos, la respiration saccadée… il semblait à harry qu'il avait donné beaucoup de plaisir à tom, ce qui n'avait pas été son cas lors de cette tache durant laquelle, il s'était mis à imaginer qu'il offrait cette gâterie à son professeur de potion, s'appliquant à lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

OoOoOo

Dans les cachots de poudlard, un homme s'efforçait de créer un remède…par tous les moyens…mêlant ses connaissances en magie « noire », « blanche », elfique, et de toutes les espèces connus…

Mais jusque là, rien de bien concluant, à cela rajouté un ultimatum, et l'inquiétude de laisser le gryffondor avec un être tel que voldemort.

Il était près de la dépression nerveuse quant une inspiration nouvelle lui insuffla quelques idées prometteuses.

OoOoOo

« mhh harry, pour une première fois tu est vraiment doué… »

le dit harry garda le silence…

« quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« non non ça va… »

« allé, vient ici te reposer, nous avons le temps, mon moi voldemort n'est pas près de se réveiller, je viens de tomber dans un coma léger… »

Harry s'exécuta, et une fois dans les bras de tom, il s'y sentit protégé, bien, et il s'endormit tranquillement (oubliant momentanément ce qu'il venait de faire). De même que tom, arborant de nouveau un sourire énigmatique, vainqueur, et plutôt inquiétant en fin de compte. ' tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend au réveil harry…' Pensa-t'il.

OoOoOo

Dans le bureau de dumbledore, une tête apparaît parmi les flammes.

« ho ! severus, qu'elle bonne surprise, cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas fait de premier pas pour communiquer… »il esquisse un petit sourire moqueur.

« En effet professeur, mais je ne suis pas ici pour boire le thé. Je viens vous annoncer que la contre potion d'ha…de potter sera prête à l'usage demain matin. Mais je ne peux me prononcer quant à sa fiabilité, et les effets secondaires pourraient êtres nombreux… »

« bien bien…tu as fait du bon travail severus » son visage semblait être plus pétillant que jamais, et empli d'espoir. « es tu sure de ne pas vouloir une tasse de thé ? Remus, lui as bien accepté… »

c'est alors que severus se rendit compte que de l'autre coté de la pièce, Remus se tenait là, dans le pénombre, les yeux légèrement rougis, la mine assombrie…

« non, vraiment, j'ai d'autre choses à faire…au revoir»

« oui, au revoir severus » les flammes reprirent leur place et apparence habituelles.

Remus vint s'asseoir sur un confortable fauteuil, en face de celui d'albus.

« tu vois Remus, j'étais certain que severus y arriverait, harry va allé beaucoup mieux désormais… »

« cette potion peut ne pas fonctionnée, et si elle marche, les effets secondaire pourraient lui pourrir la vie !… » le coupa t'il, les yeux redevenant brillants. « mais pourquoi albus, pourquoi a t'il fait ça.. ? je pensait qu'une fois qu'il aurait compris ce qu'il ressent pour snape et que snape aussi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre… »

« Remus, sache que comprendre n'est pas accepté. Severus seul connaît la vérité sur ce qui c'est passé, et sur harry. Car je suis certain qu'il a fait de l'écran l'usage dont on attendait qu'il fasse, et avec un petit coup de pouce de notre part, il a vu le plus important. Mais malheureusement, comme toujours, une mauvaise interprétation et…tout peut virer au désastre… »

Sur cette note sombre, Remus fini sa tasse de thé.

OoOoOo

Harry se reposait paisiblement, quand il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la joue, puis l'autre…il ouvrit un œil en reconnaissance…il vit alors un pinceau se dirigé vers lui, pour enfin lui inscrire il ne savait quoi sur le front.

Sans bouger, il observa tom, qui semblant très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était éveillé.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu 'il était entièrement nu, ainsi que tom.

« tient, harry… »

« je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste… ? » Le ton n'était ni dur, ni méchant, mais concerné.

« ne t'inquiète pas harry, c'est pour le cadeau dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt… »

c'est alors que tout revint à harry, comme une violente gifle. À ces pensées, son cœur se resserra.

« bon, j'ai fini…il ne faudrait pas tardé, je ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste. »

« Nous reste pourquoi… ? »

Tom ne répondit pas, allant chercher un livre sur le bureau à coté.

Harry, se releva sur ses coudes, pour découvrir qu'il était recouvert de symboles, de runes.tom revint auprès de lui. Harry sentait le rouge lui monter au joue, bien qu 'il est déjà partagé plus que de l'innocence avec tom et que cela lui suffisait amplement d'ailleurs.

« bien, ne bouge pas harry, jusqu'à ce que je finisse l'incantation. » tom semblait très sérieux, ce qui ne rassurait pas harry, mais qui se laissait faire pour autant.

S'en suivirent 10 minutes d'incantation non-stop, harry était perdu. L'effet ne fut pas immédiat, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il ressentit comme une douce chaleur se propager au niveau des reins, puis, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, un sentiment d'intense bonheur l'envahit. Mais le plus frappant, était la soudaine excitation qu'il ressentait, jamais il n'avait connu ça auparavant…

Son esprit s'embrumait lorsque ces sensations se stabilisèrent à une certaine intensité, puis redescendre un peu. Chose que harry ne pouvait supporter. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus, encore plus…

S'asseyant sur le canapé, il sentit alors son sexe tendu, quémandant lui aussi de l'activité. Levant mes yeux vers tom. Celui-ci était debout, face à lui, son penis en éveille.les même yeux carmin, fixés sur lui, enfin sur une certaine partie de son anatomie…

Ce qui eut pour effet d'enflammer un peu plus Harry, qui comme un diable, se jeta littéralement sur tom, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le sol. Il lui ravit sa bouche, dans un violent et exigeant baisé, auquel tom se fit un plaisir de répondre. Faisant basculer encore une fois Harry sous lui, fit plusieurs suçons, tout en le masturbant d'une affolante lenteur au goût du survivant.

Harry n'étant absolument pas satisfait, écarta d'un coup ses cuisses, nouant ses jambes autour de tom.

« prend moi ! maintenant ! »

tom esquissa un sourire ravageusement pervers avant de souffler :

« tu va devoir attendre que je te prépare harry… »

« c'est ce qu'on va voir… » Rétorqua t'il hargneusement.

Sur ce, il fit basculer tom, se retrouvant assis sur ses cuisses. Fixant tom droit dans les yeux, il s'empala d'un coup sur celui-ci.

Qui, dans un mouvement de surprise, poussa un étrange cri roque.

Harry se laissa à peine le temps de s'adapter à l'intrusion, qu'il débuta un mouvement de va et viens.

Tom, loin de s'en plaindre, profitait largement du moment.il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois que harry bougeait, son esprit s'élevait un peu plus vers la jouissance.

Mais…n'aimant pas le fait de resté si passif, il retourna de nouveau la situation. Ou plutôt, il retourna harry après l'avoir mit à quatre pattes sous lui, et de replonger en lui. À partir de là, débuta un rythme effréné, emportant nos deux protagoniste dans une danse endiablée. Ne faisant plus qu'un, ils jouirent ensemble dans un dernier coup de rein de tom.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le sol, à bout de souffle et de force.

OoOoOoOo

Dans le bureau de dumbledore, la tête de pomfresh apparu dans la cheminée.

« ALBUS , IL FAUT QUE VOUS VENIEZ AU PLUS VITE, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PERDRE HARRY ! » sur ce, elle disparut, retourner auprès de son malade.

Sans plus attendre, dumbledore prit plusieurs parchemins, l'un pour Remus, l'autre pour severus, les conviant à le rejoindre immédiatement à l'infirmerie, leur expliquant brièvement la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous au chevet d'Harry.

Severus tendit la potion à pomfresh, lui expliquant la posologie de celle-ci.

Un verre toutes les 10 minutes, pendant 60 minutes.

Tous s'assirent dans un coin de la pièce, et dans un silence de mort, l'infirmière débuta le traitement.

OoOoOoO

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Harry se réveilla, son corps vrillé d'une intense douleur. Puis pris de convulsions.

« TOM ! TOOOM ! AIDE MOI ! » parvint-il à articuler.

Tom se tenait à ses cotés, la mine sombre, l'air malade.

« Calme toi harry, les tiens doivent êtres en train de te soigner comme il peuvent. Mais tu survivras harry, encore une fois. »

Après quelque seconde, les convulsions cessèrent, la douleur se calma.

Harry se redressa, tous deux portaient de longues et légères robes noires simples.

« De quoi parles-tu ? pourquoi je survivrais et pas toi ? je suis certain que tes mangemorts t'ont confectionné un remède a toi aussi… »

« Non harry, seul ceux qui avaient les détails de préparation de ta drogue pouvaient en faire. Et il n'y à que severus qui les connaissait… »

« non, je ne les aient dit à personnes, je ne lui ait rien dit… »

« Harry, sache que de la même manière que severus pouvait te voir à travers l'écran, je le pouvais aussi, en quelque sorte. Il a fouillé ciel et terre pour retrouver ton carnet de potions…il à découvert l'armoire caché derrière ta bibliothèque, et tout ce qu 'elle contenait… »

« …Tout… ? »Harry était sans voix.

« Oui harry, même tes lettres… »le ton de tom était un brin triste.

Harry, lui paraissait plus que gêné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout ira pour le mieux…Mais je dois te prévenir. Hier lors de nôtre… 'Union', je t'ai transmis une partie de mes pouvoirs, de ma magie, de mon âme… »

tout revint en mémoire à Harry…il sentit alors la colère monter en lui.

« Que ma tu fais , je ne voulais pas, pas comme ça tom ! »

« je le devais harry, c'était la meilleur solution… »

« La meilleur solution… ! tu m'a ensorcelé pour que je te résiste pas ! pour que je te saute dessus ! c'est comme du viol tom ! peut-être pire !»

« harry…ne vois pas ça comme ça… Je l'ai fait pour ton bien… »tom semblait s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

D'un coup, harry fut repris de violentes douleurs et de convulsions

Quand harry repris ses esprits, le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient était plus sombre que d'habitudes.

« harry il faut faire vite, tu doit me promettre quelque chose, c'est très important… »

« pourquoi je ferais ça »

« écoute moi harry, promets moi de ne jamais oublier qui je suis réellement, je veux dire, ne pense pas à moi en tant que voldemort, mais en tant que tom. Et je t'en pris, profite du cadeau que je t'ai fait, ne te limite pas…tu es désormais plus puissant que dumbledore ... »

Harry ne savait comment réagir…entre la colère, la tristesse, la frustration.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« bien, maintenant, je vais te laisser partir, mais pour cela, je dois m'éteindre.

Harry ne m'oubli jamais…Pense à tout ce que je t'ai apporté, et sache qu'une infime partie de moi restera toujours en toi. »

Sur ce, il serra harry dans ses bras, et l'embrassa longuement. »

Harry se laissa faire, acceptant se baissé d'adieux.

Puis, petit à petit, la pièce ce fit de plus en plus sombre, de même que tom. Et enfin, l'obscurité l'engloba totalement.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il fut pris plusieurs fois de violentes douleurs.

Quand d'un coup, il se sentit brusquement aspiré à travers le néant.

En rouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte, qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, dans une pièce très éclairée. Et autour de lui, plusieurs personnes l'observaient.

« harry… ? »

il ne répondit pas.

« harry tu m'entends ? tu es à poudlard, à l'infirmerie…Remus est là, ainsi que le professeur snape et moi, dumbledore. »

les yeux à mis clos, il essaya de bouger, mais son corps était trop engourdi pour cela.

« ne t'inquiète pas harry tout va bien maintenant… »

« tom… » murmura harry.

« voldemort est mort il y a 1heure environ harry, nos espion nous l'on certifiés… »

harry parut étrangement triste aux yeux des personnes présentes. Severus lui sentit son cœur lourd.

Se raclant la gorge, Harry prononça d'une voix roque.

« je n'arrive pas à bouger… »

« Pomfresh, n'auriez-vous pas une potion d 'énergie pour harry… ? »

« si, bien sure professeur, mais après la potion qu'il vient d'ingurgiter, je ne sais pas si…. »

« vous pouvez parfaitement lui en donner. » la coupa severus.

« dans ce cas.. » elle partit farfouiller dans sa réserve, et revint avec une fiole bleu claire qu'elle fit boire à harry. L'effet fut immédiat, il se redressa sur son lit, et regarda tout autour de lui. Les personnes présentes semblaient ravies de le voir ainsi.

Harry resta quelques jours de plus à l'infirmerie, étrangement, il n'avait aucun effet secondaire ; mais lui, savait pertinemment que c'était dû à sa toute nouvelle puissance.

A sa sortie, l'école était vide, les élèves étant autorisé à quitter l'école pour une semaine, pour fêter comme il se doit la défaite du dark lord.

Harry avait demandé à son directeur de faire en sorte que les weasley ainsi qu'Hermione ne viennent pas le voir immédiatement, il avait besoin de temps.

Harry lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de fêter quoi que ce soit. Il restait dans ses appartements durant la journée, ou Remus lui rendait fréquemment visite, ainsi que dumbledore. Dans le seul but de le surveiller, pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres folies il en était sûr.

Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était que depuis son réveil, harry se sentait plus sure de lui, plus fort. Et cela grâce à tom. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

La nuit venue, il sortait, marchait dans le parc, savourant la fraîcheur nocturne.

Une nuit, alors que tous dormaient paisiblement, il sortit, mais a peine avait-il franchi le pas de sa porte, qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que severus snape, son professeur de potion, l'homme qu'il aim...

Malgré son assurance nouvellement acquise, il rougit furieusement.

« pro..professer… ? mais que faites vous ici… ? »

« je vous attendait potter, nous devons parler… »

à ses mots, harry se glaça…

« par..parler… ? mais de quoi… ? »

« Suivez- moi potter. »

Harry le suivi jusqu'à ses appartements.

Là severus le fit asseoir, et se mit en face de lui.

« potter, malgré ce qui s'est passé, dumbledore insiste pour que je m'assure que vous alliez bien. Tout d'abord, avez des souvenir de ce qui c'est passé juste avant que vous tombiez dans le coma… ? »

« non professeur » mentit il.

« Inutile de me cacher de telle chose potter, même sans ligimence, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Bon, passons, je sais aussi que vous vous souvenez parfaitement de ce qui est arrivé quand vous étiez dans le coma, dans l'esprit de voldemort. Mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde, l'être avec le quel vous avez communiqué avait beau vous expliquer qu'il n'était pas comme voldemort, il n'en ai pas moi que c'était lui. Et sachez que même avant de séparer son âme, tom riddle était déjà cruel, vil, et dénué d'humanité. »

« Non, tom était différent, il me l'a prouvé…. »

« je ne peux vous faire changer d'avis, mais réfléchissez y… a part cela, vous à t'il fait ou dit quelque chose de particulier ? »

à ses mots, le survivant rougi et baissa les yeux…

« Je vois… » Souffla severus, plus triste qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Professeur, j'ai beaucoup appris avec tom…Mais désormais il n'est plus…je ne risque plus rien de sa part… »

« Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer…Nous en reparlerons quand vous serez plus disposé à parler. »

OoOoOoOo

Harry sortait de ses appartements, leur discussion n'avait pas été des plus concluante…Et il était encore moins rassuré quant à l'influence qu'avait eut tom riddle sur le gryffondor.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il lisait un bon livre devant le feu, un verre d'alcool à la main, il entendit frapper à sa porte.

Grognant contre la personne qui osait le déranger à pareille heure, il alla ouvrir la porte, et se retrouva devant un harry plus que troublant.

Celui-ci portait une robe noire et verte foncée, très moulante, et cintrée, montrant qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.

Severus estomaqué, ne dit rien. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du survivant.

« professeur, cela vous dérangerait il si je m'invitais chez vous pour boire une verre… ? »

Severus ne répondit pas

«Très bien, je prends ça pour un non. »

Harry pénétra donc de nouveau dans les appartements de son professeur, allant directement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Severus, se retourna lentement, se croyant prit d'hallucinations.

Harry fit apparaître un verre dans l'une de ses mains.

« Et bien venez donc vous asseoir, je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour vous servir un verre professeur… »

Severus s'approcha et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Que venez vous faire ici Potter…. ? »

Il ne répondit pas, buvant cul sec son verre.

« Voyez vous professeur, je suis ici pour profiter de la vie, et assumer mes choix. »

« Et quels sont vos choix, quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Harry se leva, s'approchant d'un pas félin du fauteuil de son professeur.

« voyez vous professeur, ses temps-ci, mon esprit est occupé par une seule et unique chose… » d'un sot, il s'assit a califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur « …Vous » lui souffla t'il contre sa bouche, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis, d'un mouvement de reins, il se cala un peu mieux sur severus, collant leurs torses, et leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Ce qui eut pour effet de leur envoyé des étincelles dans leur deux corps.

Harry s'empara de la bouche de son professeur, dans un baisé exigeant auquel il répondit après quelques minutes d'hésitations.

A ce moment-là, Harry avait les yeux fermés, mais s'ils avaient été ouverts, on aurait pu distinguer au fond de ses deux lagon vert, des éclats carmins.

Et si severus avait gardé les yeux ouverts, il aurait remarqué l'étrange sourire qu'arborait harry à ce moment précis, une sorte de sourire victorieux, énigmatique et inquiétant, en fin de compte, un sourire très serpentard. Trop peut-être.

FIN

* * *

voila, c'est fini...j'espère que ça vous a plus ..

merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction...je vous préviens que bientot une nouvelle fic sera mise en ligne...

**alors, mettez moi dans vos AUTEUR ALERTE...! **

**ET BIENTOT MON SITE SERA MIS EN LIGNE, FANFICTION, FANART HP...! JOIGNEZ VOUS À MOI EN M'ENVOYANT UN MESSAGE...OU DANS UN COMMENTAIRE...! **

**A BIENTOT! **


	11. à lire

Quelques explications :

Voilà, comme certains ne comprenaient pas super bien la fin ( ce que je peux comprendre…lol…moi je suis ptêtre trop dans l'histoire…)  
Enfin bref :

Tom à donné un peu de son âme à harry, il y a donc un peu de tom en harry ( plus de pouvoir, un coté serpentard plus développé…etc.).  
Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'Harry se transforme en Tom…Mais qu'il a pris certaines de ses caractéristiques…

après, vous en déduisez ce que vous voulez…hihihi……..bon…ou….mauvais…..  
c'est une « fin ouverte »( comme le dit jenni944)…  
ça vous laisse imaginer le meilleur …ou le pire…

* * *

En tous les cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews….et d'avoir suivis cette fiction..

Quand je repense au début, ça a bien changé…lol…  
Il y a ptêtre une raison : j'écris au fur et a mesure, je ne prévois rien, ou presque rien, j'ai juste une petite ébauche…  
J'aime bien découvrir l'histoire moi aussi, sinon, ça m'amuse pas…

Bon et bien voilà, c'est fini…À bientôt.  
« SI VOUS AVEZ DES QUESTIONS, N'HÉSITEZ PAS… » 

ALLEZ SUR MON SITE, slysexlust.free.fr C'EST EN CONSTRUCTION, MAIS INSCRIVEZ VOUS, ET JE VOUS TIENDRAIS AU COURANT DES AJOUTS...

* * *

  
  
MERCI À :

MariL,  
Zaika,  
Luna051,  
Lucius Snape (ptdr)…  
lilou,  
caromadden,  
petite grenouille,  
Azhdar,  
jenni944,  
Shamel,  
Psyko,  
Camerata,  
blueyes,  
Eilanbanshee,  
vega264,  
phenix vela black,  
missbutterfly22 (ki n'est autre que sih…),  
Myrria,  
Touraz,  
adenoide,  
Lilly margot,  
karassu666,  
blueyeshot3,  
Jully Reed,  
kokoroyume…  
é pi tt les autres qui n'ont pas laissés de reviews…

Voilà voili voilou…(Comme dirait ned F. de springfield)


End file.
